Pen Pals
by FireStorm1991
Summary: A/U: Kara makes a friend when she visits her family...the one automatically labeled rebel. They keep in touch through letter until one stops responding. As chance has it, they meet later on in life. Kuronue X OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or the characters. Just my OC Kara and the plot. Thanks for reading, by the way.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now boarding for flight US 7705 for O'Hare airport. Zones one and two are boarding."<em>

Kara looked at her airplane ticket and said goodbye to her mother who was permitted to go with her to the gate. Kara was a minor after all; she was only twelve. It was the second time she was going on a plane and she was going to visit her father.

After everyone boarded the plane, a stewardess came to check on Kara who was taking out a fill-in puzzle book. The stewardess was going to come about three or four more times.

_Apparently, I'm important, _Kara muttered in her mind with disdain, even though she was nice to the stewardess.

* * *

><p>Later, she finally made it to the airport and was picked up by her father. She was going to spend a week of her summer vacation with a father, step-mother, and brother.<p>

_I just hope I can survive this._

"So what are we doing today?" Kara asked.

"I thought we could get you settled in today and then maybe go for a walk in the park with your brother. How does that sound?"

Kara smiled. "It sounds like fun."

"Hey, Kara, sweetie, how are you?" Kara's step-mother said in a sickeningly sweet voice that Kara hated so much. Even as a twelve year old, Kara could play along without being fake.

"I'm good and the flight was fine," she responded. "I just want to know where to put my stuff since I'm staying on the couch bed."

"Oh, let me take care of that for you." Kara smiled and agreed but was rolling her eyes inside. She knew she wasn't completely welcome there but she really didn't care.

_I really just want to go to the park, _she thought as she held her baby brother. He was only five months old, but she felt so connected to him anyway, despite never seeing him for longer than a weekend.

"We have to pack all those months into seven days," Kara whispered to the little baby boy who smiled. "I think we can do it."

* * *

><p>Later, Kara and her father were walking through the park and Kara watched a bunch of kids around her age playing with their friends. She thought of the stories her friends told her about visiting their "other families" and about the friends they made.<p>

_I wish I could make a friend here. That would be so cool. We could write letters and I could find an excuse to leave the house if things get too bad._

Just as Kara thought that, she was hit by a Frisbee because apparently this park was a place to play Frisbee golf.

"Hahaha, you fail Kuro," one of the boys said.

"Shut up," he said defensively. He ran over to Kara who was gripping her head. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kara answered. "I'm fine. I should learn to stop spacing out when I walk. I always fall, anyway, when I'm actually paying attention."

The boy rubbed his head nervously. "Still, I didn't mean to hit you in the head. Are you sure you're-?"

"Kara, what's keeping you over here?" Kara's father said interrupting the conversation.

Kara rolled her eyes and the boy noticed and whispered, "You okay?"

Kara smiled and whispered back, "Yeah, it's just my father."

"Oh, so you made a friend," her father said walking up to the kids with her brother's stroller.

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"Well, we're just going up ahead. I'll let you say goodbye to your new friend. See you in a few."

"So what was that about?" the boy asked Kara.

She sighed. "I'm just visiting my father."

"Ah, parents that don't live together. That's rough."

Kara quirked an eyebrow. "Your parents, too?"

He shook his head. "Nah, my friend's. He has to put up with a lot. I hear about it every day. Anyway, I've never seen you around here before. You new here?"

"N-no," Kara stuttered. "I don't live here."

"Oh," the boy said, his voice filled with disappointment.

"But I'll probably visit here a few times a year."

"Oh?" he asked expectantly.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, I want to see my brother so I'll play nice with my father and his wife and come for a visit on as many breaks as I can."

The boy wore a giddy smile. "So I might get to see you around some other time?"

"I don't see why not. I like making new friends."

"Maybe we can meet here some time tonight?" he suggested.

"Sure," Kara replied. "I'd like that. By the way, my name is Kara."

"My name's Kuronue, but my friends call me Kuro for short."

"Well, Kuronue, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>"So anything interesting happen at the park?"<p>

"Well, Kara made a new friend."

"Oh that's wonderful, sweetie. What's your friend's name?"

Before Kara could speak up, her father answered for her.

"It's that kid who lives down the street, the rebel." He spoke with such disdain that Kara was somewhat surprised to hear.

"Well, that's too bad. We'll just have to make sure he stays away from _our_ Kara."

Kara nearly threw up hearing her step-mother claim her when she knew that she didn't care about her well-being. Why should either of them care who she made friends with?

"I don't see how that's possible. He's my friend now and I'll be friends with him whether you like it or not."

"We'll see about that," her father replied.

* * *

><p>Kuronue waited at the park for a long time before Kara showed up. When she ran up to him, he laughed and said, "Where's the fire?"<p>

Kara caught her breath and then laughed with him. "Sneaking out. Apparently you have the reputation of being a rebel and my father and the wife don't want me 'fraternizing' with you and have to keep you away from me…and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

Kuronue frowned. "I'm not a rebel. I just look like one. So much for the 'don't judge a book by its cover' speech parents always give, huh?"

"Yeah, well, they aren't my parents, anyway, and my mom actually did give me that speech…hence the reason I'm here," Kara said trying to reassure her new friend. It apparently worked and, before Kara got back to her father's house before anyone realized she was gone, they exchanged numbers and addresses.

"Can I see you sometime before you leave?" Kuronue asked.

"Probably not," she answered both sadly and honestly. "After my defying their precious command, they probably won't let me out of sight for the rest of this week."

"Now who's the rebel?" he asked, smirking.

Kara laughed. "Exactly. I'm the rebel here. Anyway, I better get back before they notice I'm gone. I'll write you when I get home in a week."

They said goodbyes and Kara stayed true to her word and wrote Kuronue. The two of them stayed in constant communication for a few years until eventually Kuronue stopped replying to Kara's letters. She stopped writing after months of no response. Little did she know they'd meet up again sometime in the future.


	2. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the YYH characters...also, sorry if this is too OCC for you...kinda just came up with the idea spur of the moment and haven't really thought it through; but hey, it's an AU so it doesn't really matter. :)

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, Kara. We're GRADUATING?"<p>

Kara ducked under her friend before she would be tackled. "Come on, Stephanie. Was there really any doubt?"

Stephanie pretended to be annoyed. "Well, maybe not for you, miss honors. But for me? Do you know how annoying it is to hear your parents ask 'why can't you be more like your friend, Kara?'"

Kara laughed. "Yeah, my cousins get that all the time, but for it to stem down to my friends…I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, I can't believe we both got into our first choice schools," Stephanie replied changing the subject. She knew her friend felt guilty as it was.

"I told you that your essay was perfect," Kara said. "Now who owes me a banana split?"

"Yeah, yeah…tonight, I promise. Our last major celebration before graduating."

"Is anyone else coming?" Kara asked.

"Probably not seeing as neither of us is dating," Stephanie teased.

Kara rolled her eyes. "You know I'm only about the books, Stephanie."

"Yeah, and it's totally funny. You're such a goody-two shoes."

"Yeah, I know," Kara said quietly.

* * *

><p>"So you guys are going to the same school for the fall, right?" Yusuke asked.<p>

"Yes, Kuronue and I are going to a school in South Carolina," Kurama replied.

"Well, that's cool," Kuwabara said. "The rest of us are staying here."

"Yeah, we'll miss out on all the cool, wild parties," Yusuke retorted. "You know it was only a party when the five of us are together."

"Speaking of five, where is Hiei?" Kuronue asked.

"Skipping school. I don't know how he's graduating with all the school he's missed. Anyway, gotta get home. See you bitches tomorrow." Yusuke left to head home after class. Kuwabara went with him.

"Ever think they'll realize that Hiei has permission to skip class to take care of his mother and sister?" Kuronue asked.

"No, seeing as Hiei doesn't want them to know," Kurama answered. "It would 'ruin his image.'"

"Screw the image," Kuronue said. "I hate being labeled a 'bad boy' because of my family's mistakes."

"Same," Kurama sighed. "At least we'll be getting away from them in a week or so."

"The week can't move by fast enough," Kuronue grumbled. "I need to get out of this town now."

"I thought you hated moving," Kurama teased.

"I hate moving to avoid my father 'getting caught.' I still don't know what the hell kind of business he's in and luckily I won't have to find out. It'll be you, me, and the beaches of South Carolina."

"Yeah, well let's go practice your speech Mr. Valedictorian."

* * *

><p>"You'll call me as soon as you get there, right, Kara?"<p>

Kara smiled and hugged her mother. "Oh course," Kara said. "I know it's far, but I'll be back."

"I know, but don't even think about driving back here without someone with you. It's bad enough you're driving so far to get there."

Kara shook her head and laughed. "I'm good. I have my music, snacks, drinks, and gum. That'll keep me up. It's only a seven hour trip. I'll take breaks. You know I'll be fine."

Kara's mother smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know, but I'll just be happy when I know you're safe."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there?" Kuronue asked.<p>

Kurama chuckled. "Patience, Kuronue. This is a crazy highway, you know. I'm trying to get us there in one piece."

"I know…I'm just getting stir-crazy." Kuronue looked out the window and started shaking. Kurama recognized his friend's discomfort and pulled over at the next rest stop.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kurama scolded.

"I…I just want to get there. I didn't care if we were going to be in the car for like twenty hours…I just wanted to get to the college."

"Claustrophobia isn't anything to joke about, especially in my car. You know that."

"I'm fine," Kuronue said after regaining his composure. "I'll just be happy when we get there. How much longer?"

"Three hours," Kurama answered. "We'll get there, get settled, and then check out the campus. How does that sound?"

"Fine, whatever…let's just go."

_Good thing we're dorming together instead of him being with a complete stranger, _Kurama thought.

* * *

><p>"Mom, stop calling me," Kara said into the phone. She knew her mother was worried, but she didn't need to call every two hours. <em>Thank the Lord I have a Bluetooth. I'd hate to pull over every two hours just to answer the damn phone…<em> "I have fifteen minutes left of the drive. I'll call you when I get settled in…actually, I'll probably text you. It'll be easier since I still have to get my books and get used to the town."

...

Kara finally arrived to the campus and got her dorm assignment. She was in the honors dorm, which was good for her because that meant she'd have a room to herself, but still be able to mingle with the other students. It would almost be like a sorority, except it was co-ed and they wouldn't throw any crazy parties.

She found her room and started unpacking her clothes, iHome, here pillows and blankets, her small T.V., and some decorations. Kara left her door opened and got a visitor.

"Hey, you must be Kara," another girl said.

Kara was taken by surprise and nearly fell over. She turned to look at her visitor and smiled. "Yup, that would be me," she answered.

"Well, I'm Jennifer. I'm a senior honors student and it's kinda my job to make sure every newbie gets taken care of. You know, show them the ropes."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Jennifer. I just got here a little while ago."

Jennifer stared blankly at Kara. "And you're already unpacked? Wow, you're fast."

Kara did a mock bow. "Thank you very much," she joked.

"Anyway, me and a few of the others are going out for kind of a welcome dinner tonight. Wanna join?"

"Sure, why not? I have to eat at some point."

"Oh, you and I are going to get along really well," Jennifer said. "If you need me, my room number is 239. It's upstairs. I'll be in and out all day."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

><p>"Okay, you can let go of the handle, Kuronue. We're here now," Kurama said.<p>

"Oh thank sweet, merciful God," Kuronue said, quickly opening the door and running from the car.

Kurama sighed. "Looks like I'm going to start unpacking by myself."

Kara made her room look all homey and then decided to go out to get her books. She exited the dorm and was knocked to the ground by someone running into the dorm.

Kara stood up shook it off as the guy that ran into her stopped to make sure she was okay.

"I'm so sorry," Kuronue said without looking at the girl. "Are you o-" He stopped speaking when he realized he bumped into his old pen pal. He could tell it was her since she hadn't changed much from when they first met. _Same blonde hair and blue eyes, _he thought longingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not the first fall I've taken, you know?" she asked as she turned to the boy who crashed into her. She gasped in instant recognition. _There is only one guy I know that has long, black hair and dark blue eyes._

"Kuronue?" "Kara?" they asked simultaneously.


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters...I do own this un-thought out plot and my OC...yeah, I'm kinda just writing as I go along so if things don't make sense or seem lacking in substance, it probably is...sorry :)

* * *

><p>"How are you here?" Kuronue asked after minutes of silence.<p>

Kara looked around. "Well, I'm guessing I applied here, got in, and then drove seven hours."

"Ha! I've got you beat. My friend and I drove twenty hours."

"Good for you," Kara said as she was about to walk away.

Kuronue blocked her. "Hey, where are you going? I haven't seen you in how long and you're already walking away?"

Kara glared at him before saying, "It's not my fault you never wrote back."

Kuronue blanked and then his eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, I can explain."

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I moved away. But our mail was supposed to be forwarded to the new address. And then of course, during the move I misplaced your address. I found it like two years ago, but when I wrote back I got a 'return to sender.'"

Kara smacked her head. "Oh wow…same problem. I moved three years ago, so you missed me too. And all this time I thought you were ignoring me."

"Never," Kuronue said. "I thought you forgot about me."

Kara laughed. "And how can I forget a guy with hair that long?"

"Good point. Speaking of which, I kind of abandoned my friend out there. We're supposed to be rooming together."

"Huh?" Kara asked. "These rooms are single rooms. Didn't you check them out before you applied here?"

"They are? Well, that'll help me out a lot," Kuronue said. "But how did you know I'd be here in this dorm?"

"Because you were running to it?" Kara questioned as confusion was plastered on her face. "Why else?"

"Maybe because people never pegged me to be the academic type."

"Oh, so people still misjudged you through high school?" Kara asked.

"Yup, and what about you?" Kuronue teased. "Didn't we establish that you're the rebel?"

"No, we established that I was a rebel when it came to my father and his wife, but I'm so not a rebel. Straight A's, honors, AP's, after school activities, you know, the works."

"Ah, like me. So, no life, huh?"

"What's life?" Kara joked. Kuronue joined in her laughter.

"Ahem," Kurama grabbed their attention. "As much as I'd love to let you talk to this girl here, I'd rather you help move our stuff in since I did a majority of the driving."

"Need help?" Kara asked the two boys.

"Sure, why not?" Kuronue said. "Oh, and by the way Kurama…this dorm has single rooms."

"Well, that should help with your claustrophobic issues."

"Kurama!"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Kara said. "So what if you're claustrophobic? I'm terrified of thunderstorms."

"Well, then you picked the wrong place to go to college," Kurama teased. "Why here?"

"I like the ocean; I've been here before; parents are alumni here…that sort of thing."

"Speaking of parents," Kuronue started. "You mentioned your father before. Any better with him?"

Kara laughed bitterly. "Ha ha, no. He actually isn't talking to me right now."

"Why not?" Kurama asked.

"Because I refused to go to school in France."

"Why France?" Kuronue asked.

"I have no friggin' clue. He wanted me to learn French for some reason, but I decided to learn Spanish (which I planned on anyway), but then he decided to tell me how to live my life. He told me what I should major in, where I should go, what post college degrees I should get…even though he's not paying for college at all. So yeah, I guess I'm not done rebelling yet."

Kuronue laughed and then introduced Kurama to Kara. They worked on unpacking the car and setting up the two boys' rooms.

"Have you gotten your books yet?" Kurama asked Kara.

"No, I was just on my way to get them before I ran into Kuronue," Kara responded.

"More like I ran into you," Kuronue said. "Sorry again, by the way."

"Hey, don't apologize. If you hadn't crashed into me, I may not have seen you again."

"Not true since our rooms are across the hall from you," Kuronue replied. "We would have run into each other eventually."

"I'm glad," Kara said. "I kinda missed you. I was mad when you stopped writing."

"Bad timing, huh? I mean with the moves and stuff."

"Oh, so she was the girl you were always talking about," Kurama stated. "I get it now." He smirked at Kuronue who blushed.

"Shut up!" he whined. "I didn't always talk about her."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here," Kara joked. "That's okay. I always talked about you too, until you stopped writing that is. It's been like, what, four years?"

"Yup, and like I said to myself earlier, you haven't changed a bit," Kuronue said smirking.

"You, too. Although, I must admit I'm surprised. I mean, I didn't agree with the 'rebel' label my father placed on you, but I never pegged you to be Valedictorian."

"Well, Kuronue definitely earned it," Kurama said. "He and I became friends because we were always trying to best each other when it came to classwork. Our other 'bad boy' friend was third in the class, unbeknownst to some of our other friends, and no one thought he would make it."

"Why?" Kara inquired.

"He may have seemed antisocial, but that's because he was always thinking about his family," Kuronue explained. "His dad walked out on the family a long time ago and then his mother got sick, so he had to miss a lot of class to not only take care of them, but work too."

"Wow, and he still managed to get third?"

"He had our help, of course," Kurama continued. "And also our trust about 'his secret' as he called it. He thought it would ruin his image."

"How?"

"A guy that cuts school and is antisocial? He was labeled 'bad boy' from day one, but it doesn't matter. He just wanted that label so that people wouldn't bother him."

"Eh, if he just showed how smart he was, not everyone would want to go near him," Kara said. "Even my friends sometimes didn't want to hang out because their parents kept comparing them to me…it's a blessing and a curse, boys."

"Tell me about it," the other two said in unison.

"Kara!" they heard a girl shout out.

"Oh, hey, Jennifer," Kara called back. "Guys, this is Jennifer and Jennifer, these guys are Kurama and Kuronue."

"Well, hi," she said.

"Hello," they said back politely.

"Anyway, I just came over to tell you guys that I'm a senior honors student responsible for making sure everyone gets settled and, also, I wanted to let you know, if Kara hasn't already, that tonight we're all going out to dinner."

"We have to get our books first," Kurama said, "but seeing as tomorrow's a free day and we don't have to get up at five, we'd be happy to go."

"Okay, awesome. We're going to The Grill. It's an awesome place down the street, walking distance. It's pretty cheap, so it's the perfect place for us college students, huh?"

"Definitely," Kara said.

"Anyway, let's get going before the bookstore closes," Kuronue suggested.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you are taking a lot of marine biology courses, aren't you?" Kurama asked.<p>

"Well, I love the ocean and I love the animals in the ocean so why not have a career where I get to work with them?"

"Good point," Kurama said.

"So what are you two majoring in?" Kara asked.

Kurama said, "Botany," at the same time Kuronue said, "Business."

"Sounds fun," Kara said.

"Can you believe the basic studies courses here?" Kuronue asked.

"Oh don't complain," Kurama said. "You got out of half of them with your AP credit."

"Yeah, but psychology? Really?"

"Oh, you too?" Kara asked. "I refuse to take psychology."

"Let me guess, your father right?" Kuronue teased.

"Maybe…" Kara responded causing Kuronue and Kurama to laugh. "Anyway, do what I do. You don't want to take psychology, right? Well, there are other courses that count towards your philosophy credit. I'm planning on taking Intro to Logic next semester. That counts towards the philosophy credit."

"It does?" both Kurama and Kuronue asked.

"I think I might be taking that with you," Kuronue stated.

"Yes, that would be much better," Kurama agreed.

"Anyway," Kara interrupted, "we should probably head back. It's getting close to dinnertime and I'm starving."

They made it back to the dorm and stored their books away before meeting up with Jennifer and some others to walk over to the restaurant. The semester hadn't even started and things were already perfect.


	4. Frightful Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

* * *

><p>They didn't get back until late that night. All of the new students were asking questions about the campus and the teachers (the usual). When they got back to the dorm, Kara said goodnight to both Kurama and Kuronue who entered their own rooms.<p>

Everything was fine until later that night (or early morning) when a thunderstorm hit. The storm was loud and actually shook the ground. It surprisingly only woke two people up, Kara and Kuronue.

_Hm?_ Kuronue thought. _I wonder how Kara is doing with this storm. If her fear is as bad as mine, I should go check on her._

Kuronue left his room and walked down the hall to Kara's. He knocked on the door but she didn't come to answer it. He tried the handle and found that it was unlocked. Mentally sighing at how unsafe it was for her to leave her door unlocked, he walked in to find her curled up in a ball in the corner under a blanket. He quietly closed the door and walked over to Kara and placed a hand on her shoulder. He heard her gasp and watched her fight her way out of the blanket.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked. He could see the terror in her eyes, thankfully not of him being in her room.

"I came to check on you because of the storm and the door was unlocked," he answered.

"I could have sworn I locked that," Kara whispered. She looked up sheepishly at Kuronue. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now let's get you back into bed."

The terror returned and Kara viciously shook her head. "I'm fine right here," she said. "You don't have to worry about me."

Kuronue looked at her is disbelief. "Even I don't admit to being fine when I'm not. Come on. I'll stay with you, okay?"

Kara peeked out from her blanket again and nodded in defeat. Kuronue managed to pick her up and get her to the bed. He got in next to her and covered them both with a blanket before he finally fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>An hour later the storm still wasn't over and Kara was still awake and shaking. A loud boom of thunder rang through the room and she hid deeper into Kuronue. He woke up at the feeling of the wind getting knocked out of him to see Kara hiding in him and shaking. He just hugged her and rubbed her back.<p>

"So why'd you come to this school again?" Kuronue joked.

"Shut up," Kara muttered while giggling.

"You know there's going to be a lot of storms, right?"

"Yeah, but I had been getting better with this so I hoped it wouldn't be too bad. And what about you, Mr. twenty-hours-in-a-car? If the trip back home is going to take that long, why here?"

Kuronue frowned, but Kara didn't see it. "I'm not going back home," he said seriously. "Kurama might, but I'm not."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Because there's nothing really to go back to," he answered. "I mean, I'm sure you want to go back home to see your friends and family, but it's not like that for me. Kurama is my best friend and the only other friends I had were his friends. Hiei trusted me enough, but we're more the online friend kind of friends. Kurama's other friends irritated me to no end." He sighed and then continued, "Other than them, I had no friends at school because of my family. My mother died a long time ago and I haven't seen her family since. My father is involved in organized crime which is why I was always labeled a 'rebel' or the 'bad boy.'"

"That sucks," Kara whispered. "And I'm sorry, that's not fair. I can understand why you don't want to go home."

"You don't even know the half of it," Kuronue stated.

"Why don't you tell me?" Kara asked causing Kuronue to look down at her in shock. "I'm serious. I'm your friend and I'm nosy, so yeah…you can talk to me and trust me."

Kuronue smiled. "I know, but right now I'm tired and it sounds like the storm is slowing down now. Let's just get some sleep. Tomorrow is the last day before class starts and I'm sure we all have a lot to do."

"One more thing. Kurama said that it takes twenty hours to get here, but you said you left home two months ago. Where the heck did you go?"

"Anywhere but that crazy town," he answered. "No more questions for now, okay?"

Kara nodded and snuggled deeper into Kuronue and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>There was a banging on the door. "Kuronue, wake up. I know you're in there," they heard Kurama's voice call out. "We have a lot to do today."<p>

Both Kuronue and Kara groaned as they moved to get up. Kuronue answered the door. "May we help you?" he asked.

"What are you doing in here? I checked your room and you weren't there."

Kuronue mouthed "thunderstorm" and looked over to Kara who was picking out an outfit for the day. Kurama smiled and shook his head.

"She's very lucky she met someone she already knew or she would have had a problem," Kurama stated.

"Tell me about it," Kara spoke up. The two boys sweat-dropped and got nervous. "Don't think I can't hear you talking about me over there," she teased. "Anyway, I'm sure we all pretty much have to do the same thing today. You know, student ID's, grocery shopping, school supplies, mailbox assignments?"

"Wow, she's good," Kurama joked.

"Well, let's go get that stuff out of the way," Kuronue said. "I want to be ready for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>AN: Probably nothing of this story makes sense right now, nor does it seem like it's going anywhere. If you think that, then you're probably right. I was bored and in a bad mood so this is the product. It'll continue for I don't know how long and will probably not have some type of life lesson, but hey...sometimes the best stories come from not knowing where you're going :)


	5. First Day of Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just this random, non-thought out plot. After writing this chapter I really have no idea what I'm doing XD

* * *

><p>"Seriously, there's an honors gym?" Kara asked in disbelief. "I didn't know I was signing up for HONORS GYM."<p>

Kuronue laughed. "See, I'm not the only one that didn't check everything out."

"Well, you two," Jennifer said, "since you're in the honors program, most of the classes you have are honors except for maybe the ones pertaining to your major."

"Score," both Kara and Kuronue muttered. Jennifer smiled and ran over to a group of girls.

"So how much different can honors gym be from regular gym, right?" Kuronue asked.

"Okay, everyone get ready for kickball," the teacher said.

"Oh, I love this game," Kara cheered. She grabbed Kuronue's arm and pulled him along with her as she ran over to the others.

"I can tell and damn you're strong," he teased her.

"You better believe it," Kara jokingly bragged. "Trust me this'll be fun."

* * *

><p>"Kara?" someone called out to her when she reached her marine botany class.<p>

"Kurama? You're here too?"

Kurama smiled at sat down next to Kaiya. "Not surprising seeing as this is a botany class."

"Very true."

Class went by quickly since it was just first day of class kind of information. After class, Kara and Kurama walked to the library to start working on the material for marine botany.

"So when is you next class?" Kurama asked Kara.

"A few hours. It's chemistry. Yeah, I'm not really looking forward to it."

"Hey, Kuronue and I have a chemistry class later too."

"Hm, I wonder if it's the same one. That would be awesome."

"Yo, Kanara," they heard a guy call out.

"Oh God, help me," Kara muttered as she tried to hide her head in her arms.

"Who's that?" Kurama asked.

"A guy I went to school with a long time ago and he apparently recognizes me," Kara explained. "He was always such a jerk. I wonder what brings him here."

"Don't worry about it," Kurama said kindly. "I won't let him bother you."

"Yeah, how?"

"You'll see."

"Oh, come on, Kanara. I know you remember me?" the guy said coming up behind Kara. Kara tensed. She hated it when people stood behind her. You never know what prank they'd pull.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure that I do," Kara responded.

"We went to middle school together," he stated. "We were in classes together…like every class. We spent the first year of high school in the same gym class. It's Kevin."

"Kevin? I'm sorry, Kevin, but I don't remember you."

"Oh, I know what's going on here. You're not over the prank we pulled on you, are you?"

Kurama's face darkened when he heard that, especially after he saw Kara's face. He felt protective of her since she was his best friend's friend. After all the years Kurama spent being Kuronue's friend, he knew this girl meant more to him than that, but he'd never admit it. Whether Kuronue and Kara were just friends or more, Kurama would not let someone harass her.

"I believe she just said that she doesn't know you," Kurama said both calmly and venomously. "If you don't leave her alone, we'll have to report you for harassment."

"Fine, whatever. I can't believe we're going to the same school again," the boy spat. "I thought I would never have to see you again after you moved."

Kara mentally shrunk down in her seat, but in reality just stared blankly down at her textbook. Kevin eventually left the two to themselves. After a long silence, Kurama finally asked, "What was that about?"

Kara sighed and said, "It's not a big deal. Just a bully from when I was in middle school and like he said, the first year of high school."

"He said you moved," Kurama stated. "Why did you move?"

Kara tensed and then frowned. "It was a prank they pulled on me…well more than a prank. They got in serious trouble for it and mom thought it would be best to get me out of there as soon as possible."

"Would it be too personal if I asked what they did?" Kurama inquired.

"Hey, don't worry," Kara somewhat joked. "It wasn't like sexual harassment or anything. They put something in my food and it made me really sick and I had to go to the hospital."

"Food allergy?"

"Something like that," Kara whispered.

* * *

><p>"So it's cool that we have chemistry with Kara, huh, Kurama?" Kuronue said to his friend who seemed to be in a trance.<p>

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's cool," Kurama responded sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you get a bad professor or something?"

"No, but I met someone that Kara went to school with…he wasn't her friend. And then I got her to somewhat tell me about what happened before she moved from her old school. She said she was pranked badly enough that it sent her to the hospital. They put something in her food and when I asked her if she had a food allergy she said 'something _like_ that' which makes me wonder, what could they have put in her food that made her so sick?"

Kuronue looked angry at that moment. "It was the year before I moved and we lost contact…well, it started two years before. If I remember correctly, some idiots took something from the chemistry lab and distracted her long enough to get it into her food and then she had a really bad reaction to it. Luckily, the chemicals weren't _that _toxic. It was insane and she was still dealing with all the court stuff by the time I moved. I didn't realize that that was the reason she moved. That guy better not show his face around here or I will definitely need you to hold me back."

Kurama chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Right after I help you pummel him into the pavement."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear either of you talk like that," Kara said walking up to them.

"Well, interesting timing," Kuronue said smirking. "Care to join us?"

Kara smiled and sat down. "So do you guys have classes tomorrow?" she asked.

"I do," Kuronue said, "but Kurama doesn't. He worked it out so that he had all of his classes Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"I thought about doing that, but I decided that three classes a day would be enough," Kara explained.

"Wow, you're taking one more class than both of us," Kurama stated. "How?"

"Special permission," Kara said. "What's one more class? Besides, honors gym cannot even be considered a class, right?"

"And yet it is," Kuronue joked.

The three spent another hour talking before the returned to the dorm. Kuronue had it in his mind to ask Kara about what happened with that court case and this guy that Kurama met, but there was still time for that. Right now it was time to rest after a long first day of college.

* * *

><p>AN: Yup, like I said, no idea what I'm doing XD I have no idea where any of this is coming from because I honestly know no one this has ever happened to...yeah, I blame soap operas -_-'


	6. Catching Up

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters

* * *

><p>"So Kurama told me something interesting today," Kuronue stated as he and Kara were walking around campus. It was dark and everyone was probably in their dorms.<p>

"O-oh?" Kara asked, obviously getting nervous.

Kara looked away from him towards the ground and moved a strand of hair from her face. "Kara, look at me," Kuronue pleaded. She shook her head "no" and Kuronue moved in front of her. Kara didn't notice and walked into him. She fell backwards and he caught her. Now she was forced to look at him. "Tell me what happened," Kuronue ordered. "I know what that guy did, but I don't know what happened with the case."

Kara took in a breath and then turned out of Kuronue's grasp. She crossed her arms over her chest and started walking away. Kuronue began to worry, and with good reason. "They were acquitted," Kara said. "There wasn't enough evidence…or there wasn't enough evidence AFTER their parents talked to the principal. You see, their parents were pretty wealthy and did a lot for the school and its programs, and they said I had to be making it up and that I probably just reacted to something in the cafeteria. This was stated in the courts and the school assured that with the 'new funds' they were receiving, they would work on improving the cafeteria food so that this would happen again. The courts agreed that it was too extreme for bullies to try to poison someone and let it go."

"That's ridiculous," Kuronue said.

"No," Kara said. "That wasn't as bad as what happened next."

"What do you mean?" Kuronue asked her. He couldn't hide his concern from her and she smiled briefly before frowning again.

"I was walking in the hallway one day to get to my locker. I was allowed to leave class early because I had injured my ankle during gym," she paused and then sat down on the bench they were about to pass. Kuronue stayed standing and looked down at her. "I was taking out my books for my next class and felt someone tap my shoulder and I panicked. I turned around to see one of the boys that distracted me while Kevin put whatever it was in my food. He said that he and the guys wanted to apologize properly for what happened and to follow him. I wasn't stupid and I told him that I had to get to class. He slammed my locker door shut and blocked one of my paths of escape. I turned to go the other way and was blocked by the other two boys."

Kuronue had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next, so he asked, "Did they try anything, you know, with you?"

Kara laughed nervously. "Um, no, like I told Kurama…there was no kind of sexual abuse involved; however, they did hit me…a lot. I couldn't get up and when the bell rang, some of the students saw me and ran to get the teachers. Needless to say, another court case and this time the guys were charged for assault and battery, but they were not imprisoned. They got off with community service and had to wear ankle monitors and stuff. Mom knew it wasn't safe there anymore, so we moved. I moved to a new state, went to a new school, made new friends…I started a new life."

Kuronue growled and then said, "Don't worry about that creep. Kurama and I may not be 'bad boys' but we know how to fight." He then hugged her and she smiled. "I promise I won't let him do anything to you. Neither of us will."

"Thank you," Kara whispered.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Kurama was furious when Kuronue told him what had happened to Kara. "Guys who go after women like that do not deserve to be called men," Kurama spat. He then calmed himself and said, "I can't believe she had to go through all of that at such a young age."<p>

"And now that asshole is here at this campus," Kuronue stated calmly with his words laced in venom. "I don't want her to be alone when he can appear at any moment."

"Well," Kurama started, "Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays she has classes with us."

"Yes, but Tuesdays and Thursdays, she doesn't. She's taking more science classes while I'm taking business classes."

"I know. Hey, quick question…why did you take chemistry?" Kurama asked.

"I needed a science and I did well in chemistry in high school, so I decided to take it now. Anyway, what should we do about Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

"I will go to her classes with her," Kurama suggested. "I don't have any classes on those days except for maybe a lab on Thursday nights."

"I'll be free then if she has a class," Kuronue said. "And don't mind me asking, but when did you get so protective of her?"

Kurama held his hands up in defense. "Don't worry, Kuronue; I don't plan on stealing your girl."

Kuronue tried to hide his blush. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Kuronue said frantically.

"Really?" Kurama asked, not sounding convinced. He smirked. "Then you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?"

Kuronue went from flustered to enraged in seconds and glared daggers at Kurama. "You better not," he spat.

"That's what I thought," Kurama stated. "So are you planning on telling her?"

Kuronue looked away. "No, not now." Kurama stared at his best friend in shock. Kuronue sensed this and continued. "I haven't seen her since the first day we met and I haven't written her in years, not for lack of trying. We just met up with each other after so long. I'm not the kind of guy to just throw this at her after only three days of spending time with her."

Kurama nodded since he understood what his friend was talking about. "So, what's going to happen if someone asks her out? Will you sit idly by?"

"For now," Kuronue said sadly. "She sees me as an old friend, I'm sure. Just because I have feelings for her, it doesn't mean she has feelings for me."

Kurama patted his friend's shoulder. "You never know, but your mindset is very noble to say the least."

"Sure, whatever," Kuronue whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, so far it's a one-sided relationship and I don't know how long that will go on for. I do know that it will be a while, but yay, that means more insanity to come XD


	7. Intervention

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just the plot and my OC's

* * *

><p>"So, Kara," Jennifer said walking into the kitchenette where Kara was cooking for herself, Jennifer, Kuronue, and Kurama.<p>

"Yeah, Jen?"

"This Friday there's a party at a friend of mine's apartment. I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Kara thought about it for a moment, but didn't really know if she was up for it. "I'm not sure, Jen. I'm not used to going to parties or anything. Besides, I should be studying."

"Kara, you're next test is two weeks from now. You can take one Friday off. Come on, you never go anywhere except for the library, the school store, and the grocery store."

"Not true," Kara defended herself. "I go to the beach from time to time."

"Yeah, to study," Jennifer teased. "I think you have so kind of obsession with studying."

"Honestly, so do I," Kara agreed.

"So just come to the party," Jen requested. "Trust me; you'll have a ton of fun. Besides, I'm sure Kuronue would love to go with you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kara asked. "Kuronue and I are just friends."

"Wow, you're so dense," Jennifer laughed. "You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Haven't noticed what?" Kara pressed.

Jennifer shook her head and laughed at Kara. "I can't believe you haven't noticed that Kuronue has feelings for you."

Kara froze in her cooking. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Never mind, Kara," Jennifer said dismissing the conversation. Kara continued cooking while thinking about what Jennifer had said.

* * *

><p>"Wow, the food looks great, Kara," Kuronue said.<p>

"Thanks," she replied. "It's better than the microwavable food at the grocery store. I prefer a home cooked meal."

"Well, thank you for cooking for us as well," Kurama said. "It is very good. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Honestly, just watching my mom…and my grandparents…and my other grandparents…really, it's easy. Most of the stuff I've made is stuff I'm making for the first time."

Jennifer nearly choked on the food. "Seriously?" she choked out. "You're lying."

"Nope," Kara responded. "I love trying out new things with the food. I never know how it's going to turn out or taste, but I love making it anyway. It usually comes out pretty good."

"This is better than pretty good," Kuronue stated. "It's even better than the food at my favorite restaurant."

Kara blushed. "Okay, everybody. Enough with the compliments and just eat already."

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Kurama and Jennifer exchanged secret glances and smirked.

"So, Kurama," Jennifer said breaking the silence, "I'm going to a party on Friday and I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

Kurama smiled. "I would be honored to accompany you, Jennifer," Kurama responded. "Where is it?"

"At my friend's apartment. Kara already said she'd go."

Kuronue perked up at that. "Really?"

Kara noticed his expression and started to wonder if what Jennifer said was true. Both Kurama and Jennifer noticed Kara's thoughtful expression and exchanged congratulatory smiles.

"Um, y-yeah," Kara stuttered. "Jen asked me to go while I was cooking. She said I needed a break from studying."

Kuronue smiled. "I kind of agree with her," he said.

"So do I," Kara joked. "No, seriously…I think I have a study problem."

"You're welcome to come too, Kuronue," Jennifer said.

"Thanks, I think I might just do that."

* * *

><p>"So do you want do go shopping tomorrow night for the party?" Jen asked Kara while they cleaned up.<p>

"Why do we need to go shopping?"

"Wow, you really are sheltered."

"Isn't everyone here like that?" Kara joked.

"Not as bad as you are," Jennifer responded. "Anyway, for events like these, you go shopping for a new outfit and accessories."

"What's the point of that? Can't I just wear something I already own?"

"Oh, Kara, there's so much that I have to teach you," Jen teased. "First things first, though. We have to figure out a look for you that will wow everyone in the room, especially Kuronue."

Kara blushed, but pretended not to hear what she said. Jennifer mentally laughed about how naïve Kara was. She really needed to get out more.

* * *

><p>"So what are you wearing for the party?" Kurama inquired.<p>

Kuronue shrugged indifferently and said, "I don't know. Jeans and a black t-shirt. What does it matter what I wear, anyway?"

"You want to impress Kara, don't you?"

If Kuronue had been drinking something, it would have been spit out all over the place. He was flabbergasted. "I uh, wha…huh?"

Kurama laughed at his friend's reaction. "Come on, Kuronue. It's been over a month and neither Kara nor you have dated anyone in that time."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she's interested in me," Kuronue retorted. "She's never said anything or hinted to feeling anything for me other than friendship."

"Oh please, the two of you are definitely more than ordinary friends," Kurama said with a smile. "You're probably the only guy she lets sleep with her."

"She's scared of storms! Of course she lets me stay with her," Kuronue said to defend her.

"I know that," Kurama calmly stated. "But it's you that she lets get that close to her. Remember that guy, Kevin?"

Oh boy, did he. Two weeks earlier, Kevin had finally figured out Kara's schedule and started stalking her. Kevin didn't know that either Kuronue or Kurama was always with her. One day, Kevin tried to make his move for his revenge and Kuronue happened to be nearby. Needless to say, Kevin didn't make it to Kara and was kicked out of the school. Luckily it was on Kevin's record of what he did to Kara, so Kuronue wasn't admonished for defending her.

"I remember," Kuronue responded. "What about it?"

"I talked to Kara a while ago and she told me that she had stopped trusting in guys after she was bullied by so many of them," Kurama explained. "Yet she trusts you when she's vulnerable. I don't see how you two can't see that you have feelings for each other."

"What do you mean 'us _two_?'" Kuronue questioned.

"Kara is just as bad as you are," Kurama told him. "Jennifer said that she can tell Kara likes you too, but she doesn't know it. Okay, maybe she's worse than you because you already realize that you liked her. Anyway, just talk to her."

Kuronue stared at his best friend in disbelief. "Have you just met me? I refuse to do that. I don't want to put any pressure on Kara. I care about her, yes, and I don't want to make things awkward between us. End of conversation. Now can you please just go? I have a test to study for."

Kurama rolled his eyes but complied with his friend's request.

_I hope Jen is having better luck than I am…_


	8. Stirring Up Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own the YYH characters, just my OC and the plot of this fic

* * *

><p>"Kara, are you ready yet?" Jen asked banging on Kara's door. Kara didn't come to the door. "Come on, Kara. We're going to be late for the party."<p>

"What's going on?" Kurama asked.

Jen turned to him. "She won't come out of her room. I don't get it."

"I do," Kurama said. It was storming outside. "I'll be right back."

Kurama knocked on Kuronue's door. When he didn't come to the door, Kurama opened the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Kuronue wasn't inside.

He went back to Jen and told her to try the door. The door opened and the two saw Kuronue holding Kara wrapped up in a blanket.

"What do you two want?" Kuronue whispered.

"Is she awake?" Jen asked.

Kuronue shook his head. "She finally went to sleep a few minutes ago."

"She went to sleep? We have a party to get to."

Kurama motioned for Jen to leave the room. "She's not going," he said. "I'll explain on the way."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"So she's afraid of thunderstorms?" Jen asked. She was shocked.<p>

"Yes, and Kuronue is the only one she trusts to get close to her when she's like that. I tried once and she ended up kicking me in the stomach."

"Ow," Jen said. "Did she know?"

Kurama shook his head "no." "She wasn't aware until the next day when I told her. Kara didn't realize I came into her room…she thought it was someone else."

"Who?"

"It's not important," he stated. "We should enjoy the party. Don't worry about Kara. Kuronue can handle this."

* * *

><p>Kara turned in her bed only to find it empty. The storm had finally stopped so she felt safe enough to get out of bed. The bathroom door was shut, so she knew Kuronue was in there. She smiled at the fact the Kuronue came to her room as soon as the storm started. Kara didn't know why he bothered. If she hadn't changed now, she wasn't going to. She was a lost cause.<p>

Kuronue came out from the bathroom and saw that Kara was out of bed.

"Well, good morning…evening…eh, screw it," Kuronue said. Kara giggled as a response which caused him to smile.

"Hey," Kara responded. "Do you still want to go to that party?"

"I guess we should," he stated. "We did promise those two that we would."

"I really wish I hadn't said yes," Kara said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the party kind of girl," she answered. "I'm the study every hour of the day kind of girl. I have no idea how to act at a party…unless it's a birthday party."

"That's okay," Kuronue said. "I was never really invited to one except by Kurama or his friends."

"Was your dad really that bad?" Kara asked.

"What part of organized crime do you not get?" Kuronue teased.

"The part where you get judged because of it," Kara stated. "You're a really nice guy, Kuronue."

He did a mock bow. "Thank you," he said.

"Anytime."

"So I guess we should head out," he said.

"I guess, but I have to change."

"Why?"

"Because Jen said I needed to wear something new to the party."

"You look beautiful in what you're wearing already." Kara blushed. "Besides we are already late. I'm sure she'll just be happy that you showed up."

"Well, alright then," Kara said, still blushing.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kara! You actually came!" Jen said running over to hug her friend.<p>

"And I'm not here at all," Kuronue muttered sarcastically.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Get over it. Anyway, Kara, there's someone I want you to meet."

Kurama walked over to Kuronue and pulled him away from the two girls.

"What the hell was that for?" Kuronue asked.

"You might not want to see this," Kurama said. While Kuronue and Kara were back at the dorm, Jen told Kurama her plan and he didn't like it.

"What don't I want to see?" Kuronue asked, pushing past Kurama. He saw at that moment what Kurama was talking about.

"Kara, this is Jesse," Jen said. "This is his apartment. You two have a lot in common. Talk." With that, Jen went away.

"Kurama, what's going on?" Kuronue snapped.

"Well, Jen insisted. She said since you weren't making a move, someone else should and her friend is a marine biology major like Kara. He had seen Kara in our marine botany class and was interested is dating her."

"And you didn't say anything?" Kuronue was now yelling.

"I tried," Kurama responded, "but Jen said that maybe this would be something that would push you into finally admitting your feelings to Kara."

Jen walked over to the two boys. "Will you stop, Kurama? I know you didn't like this, but this guy over here wasn't making his move."

Kara walked back over to them. Jen smiled at her and asked, "So how'd it go?"

Kara blushed and looked away. "Um, he wants to take me out to dinner sometime."

"What did you say?" Kuronue asked. He kept his expression neutral, but inside he was freaking out.

"I said 'maybe,'" Kara answered while looking over to Kuronue.

"Maybe?" Jen asked. "Why maybe?"

"Because I'm not sure if I'm ready to date someone," Kara said. "I've never dated anyone before."

"It's easy," Jen said. "Come on; let's blow this popsicle stand and I'll tell you what you need to know."

Kara nodded and followed her friend, but not before waving to Kuronue and Kurama with a frown on her face.

"You really are an idiot," Kurama stated.

"What do you mean? Jen was the one who set her up!"

"Yes, but it was obvious that Kara doesn't want to go out with this guy. She looked at you when she told you what she said because she wanted you to take the hint and say something."

Kuronue walked away as he said, "There's nothing to say."

* * *

><p>"All you have to do is tell Jesse about yourself and talk about your common interests. You're both marine biology majors so there has to be a lot to talk about. Kara, are you even listening to me?"<p>

Kara wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy staring out her window, thinking. She secretly hoped that Kuronue would have told her not to go out with Jesse, but he just stood there with no expression. Kara was starting to think that Jen was wrong about the two of them.

Kurama came into the room. "Hey, girls," he said.

"Hey," the both said.

"Jen, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Jen got up from off the floor and walked with Kurama to his room.

"What?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kurama asked. "Right now by best friend is who knows where because he thinks Kara is going to go out with this guy, and Kara looks like a piece of her died when another guy asked her out."

"Kurama, relax. Kuronue is an adult and can take care of himself and as for Kara, that's part of my plan. She'll realize her feelings for him if she goes out with this guy."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, still not onboard with the plan.

"Because a part of her 'died' when Kuronue didn't say anything. Not when the guy asked her out and I'm sure she's putting two and two together."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Is there a book that tells you this stuff?"

"As a matter of fact," Jen said, "there is and trust me, it'll work."

"For their sake, I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, good job Jen -_-' Seriously, how many people have that one friend that does everything to meddle in their relationship. I'm surprised that I don't...yet...actually, I might.


	9. Hidden Past

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters...just the randomness of this plot. Curse you wild imagination XD

* * *

><p>Kuronue had spent a week in his room after the party. Kara thought it had something to do with her acceptance of the date with Jesse, but Kurama knew what was really going on.<p>

Back in high school, Kuronue's father would send people to "look after" Kuronue to make sure he wasn't doing anything "wrong." To make sure his father didn't gather any idea of who his friends were, he would avoid everyone, even in class. It would usually last two weeks until the men got bored and went back to say they had nothing to report.

Kurama was going to explain Kuronue's actions to Kara; but every time he was alone with her, Jen would show up and stop him. She didn't know exactly why Kuronue was hiding away, but her idea was that Kara would go try to talk to him at some point.

After that one week, the weekend finally came and Jen decided to go home. Kurama did like her and he respected her, but he could not go along with her plan anymore. While she was gone, yes, he would meddle, but only to fix the problems between Kuronue and Kara.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurama," Kara said when he walked into the mini kitchen. "Is Kuronue planning on joining us tonight?" She didn't look up from what she was cooking.<p>

Kurama shook his head. Kara had asked him the same question every day. "No, Kara. He won't be joining us."

Kurama noticed her frown. "He's been locked in his room all week. Why?"

"How much do you know about his father?" Kurama asked.

Kara stopped stirring the soup she was making and looked up. "I know that he's involved in organized crime and that Kuronue has suffered because of it, but he hasn't told me any more than that."

"Well," Kurama started, "every couple of months, his father sends some 'bodyguards' to watch him and make sure he's not doing anything wrong, which he never does; however, Kuronue doesn't want his father to know of his friends. He stays away from all of us until the 'bodyguards' get tired of watching him and report back."

"Why doesn't he want his father to know who he's friends with?" Kara asked.

"Because if Kuronue does do something his father doesn't like, he'd probably threaten his friends. I for one have never him myself. Kuronue has never told him about me or anyone else."

"That's ridiculous," Kara stated. "I'm just going to bring him something to eat. It doesn't matter to me if his father knows I'm his friend or not."

"Just stay here," Kurama pleaded. "Kuronue won't be happy about that."

"Why? He shouldn't be afraid of his own father. I mean, what the hell?"

"He's not afraid of his father," Kurama retorted. "He's afraid of what his father will do to the people he cares about."

"But why?" Kara asked. "What did his father do that made Kuronue think that he should keep us hidden?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Kuronue was told he could never talk about it."

"By who?"

"Again, I don't know. Just stay away for one more week. That's usually how long it takes. Kuronue is a big boy and can take care of himself."

"Okay," Kara muttered. However, she was not going to just stay away.

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock at night when Kuronue came out of his room. Kara was usually in bed by this time so he wouldn't chance running into her; and he knew Kurama would stay away.<p>

He went to go cook himself dinner; but when he opened the fridge to see what was there, he saw a plate of food with a note from Kara.

_Kuronue,_

_Kurama told me what's going on and just because you're avoiding us, doesn't mean you shouldn't get food, so here you go. I'll see you soon._

_Kara_

Kuronue would have been angry at Kurama for saying anything, but it was better he tell her. Kuronue didn't want to have the conversation with another friend, especially one he cared for as more than a friend.

"I knew you'd come in here eventually," Kara said walking into the kitchen.

"K-Kara," Kuronue gasped in shock.

"I'm just getting a snack," she said as she grabbed a pudding cup. She was dragging this out as long as she could despite his nervousness. "I did have a question about the chem lab, though. Can you help me?"

"Um, sure?" Kuronue was confused. They had already done the chemistry lab during class and she was the one who explained it to him.

Kara took out a notebook with stuff written down on it.

"So what was the acetone used as again?" she asked while pointing to a note that said "are you okay?"

Kuronue smiled at the gesture. "The dissolving reagent," he said as he wrote down "yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm seriously never going to get this," she lied. "I don't want to be the annoying lab partner or anything, but do you think you could tutor me some time after class?"

"I guess so," he replied. "But only on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"That's fine with me," Kara stated. "Okay, well tomorrow is Monday, so I guess I'll see you the day after."

He gave her a half-smile. "I guess so."

"Well, goodnight," Kara said as two guys entered the kitchen. Kara didn't notice Kuronue glare at them.

"So, Kuro," one of the guys said, "who was that?"

"Chem lab partner," he replied. "If you did your job right, you would know that."

"So why did she ask for you to tutor her?" the other guy asked teasingly.

"Because I've always been good at chemistry," Kuronue responded. "Seriously, you two need to start doing your job."

"Shut up!" the both snapped.

"Anyway, that better be all this is," the first guy said again. "You know how your father gets. You wouldn't want some random, innocent girl to get hurt, now would you?"

Kuronue looked down. "No, sir. She's just a classmate."

"Fine," he replied. "Anyway, you seem to be doing fine, so the two of us are going to return home. Watching you gets so boring. You never go anywhere."

Kuronue glared at them. "Where would I go? I'm here to study."

"Well, we'll see you again next semester. You've passed this one."

"Oh joy," Kuronue muttered.

The men laughed as they left the kitchen. Kuronue just stared at the food Kara had prepared for him.

"So those are the guys your father sends?" Kurama asked standing in the doorway. "They look like drug dealers."

Kuronue frowned. "What is it with everyone sneaking up on me when I come to eat?"

"Sorry," Kurama muttered. "What Kara did was pretty bold, I must say. I told her to stay away from you for another week."

"Yeah, why did you?" Kuronue asked accusingly.

Kurama stared at his best friend. "She was blaming herself for this. What would you have me say?"

Kuronue gasped. "She was blaming herself? Why?"

"Because she thought that here accepting that date made you angry with her and that you were avoiding her," Kurama explained. "The timing was bad."

Kuronue scoffed. "Tell me about it. At least he gave me warning. He at least does that."

"I overheard the conversation," Kurama stated.

"So?"

"So, what are you going to do about Kara?"

"What are you talking about?" Kuronue asked, pretending not to know what he meant.

"Is that why you haven't told her how you feel?" Kurama pressed.

Kuronue sighed. "Yes. I want to; I really do want to…but I can't. Not until I get away from that man completely."

"When will that happened?"

"Wouldn't I like to know?" Kuronue bitterly joked. "Maybe when I apply to graduate school because he won't be receiving the acceptance letters anymore like he did for the colleges."

"Oh," Kurama said flatly. "So then what are you going to do about Kara until then?"

"Let her live her life…what else is there to do?"

Kara's heart broke when she heard him say that. He liked her and he didn't want to tell her because he was afraid for her. She fought the tears that were about to fall and quickly ran back to her room. At least those creeps were gone for the time being. There was only one more thing for Kara to take care of.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, drama! Anyway, I wanted to get another chapter out before tomorrow. I wanted to update at least ONE of my stories before classes start. I still can't believe I have to get up at 8 AM for a physics class right after the day I experience my first earthquake...yeah, all up the east coast and I swear I thought I was going crazy. Anyway, even though it's still early, I have nothing better to do so I guess I'm going to sleep so I don't oversleep. Goodnight everybody :)


	10. Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters

After earthquakes, hurricanes, school work, another impending hurricane, labs, research, and now a lost tape recorder (which was hiding in some strange hidden pocket in my purse), I feel like typing something. Lol, hope you enjoy more drama.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kara, how was your weekend?" Jen asked early Monday morning.<p>

"Huh?" Kara asked obviously shocked by Jen's appearance. "Oh, it was okay."

"Okay?" Jen asked. "Just okay? Didn't you go out with Jesse? How did that go? I want details."

"There are none," Kara said. "I cancelled."

"Why?" Jen asked nonchalantly although she had an idea as to why.

Kara muttered quietly, "I didn't want to hurt him more."

"What was that? You were mumbling."

"I said that 'I didn't want to hurt him more,'" Kara said a little louder.

"And by him you mean Kuronue, right?" Jen asked. Kara gave a quick nod. "So, you finally admit you like him, huh? What changed?"

Kara looked back at Jen sadly and said, "Nothing changed."

* * *

><p>Kuronue barely paid any attention in his business class. He was too busy thinking about his conversation with Kurama the night before. At least he finally admitted to someone why he was afraid to pursue Kara. He cared about her and didn't want her to get hurt. Who could fault him for that?<p>

"Kuronue," the teacher snapped after trying to gain Kuronue's attention. He looked up front with a blank expression. "Can you please pay attention? I'm only going to go through this once." Kuronue nodded and the teacher noticed that he looked depressed about something; however, it wasn't her business. But then again, Kuronue was a very promising student. Maybe she shouldn't look the other way on whatever was going on.

When class was over Kuronue moved fairly slow to get packed up. His teacher came over to his desk and sat in the one next to it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"About what?" he murmured.

"Whatever is bothering you. Don't think I don't see it."

Kuronue sighed. He knew she wouldn't leave him alone. But he didn't want to tell her anything either. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night. I had some family friends visit and they didn't leave until late."

"Did something happen to anyone in your family?" Kuronue shook his head. "Then why do you seem so down?"

"I'm not," he lied. He got up to leave the room. Yes, she would definitely have to watch this one closely. If he got any worse, she would probably report him to the school counselor.

* * *

><p>Kara was packing up her things after her ichthyology class going over the topics they covered that day in her mind. As she was about to leave, Jesse showed up.<p>

"I know you cancelled on me and I understand, but do you think we can at least study together for the test next week?" he asked.

Kara felt a little uneasy. She thought he would be mad after she cancelled, but maybe he wasn't like that. "I would prefer to study by myself," she finally answered. "I'm sorry."

Jesse gave her a slight smile. "That's okay," he said. Kara started walking to the door before she heard him say, "Have fun with the gangster."

Kara froze. She was certain that only she and Kurama knew about Kuronue's father. How did Jesse find out?

* * *

><p>"So how was class?" Kurama asked Kara at lunch.<p>

"Class was fine; after, not so much," she replied.

Kurama frowned. "What happened?"

"Jesse asked if we could study together; I said 'no;' and then he said 'have fun with the gangster.'" Kurama tensed when he heard her.

"How did he find out?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kara stated, "but it's not fair. When I asked him about it, he blackmailed me."

"With what?" Kurama asked. He was now growing concerned.

"It's nothing," Kara said. Then she whispered quietly so much that it didn't sound like words, "He wants me to 'help' him on the exam in exchange for his silence."

Kurama heard her and was now even more furious at the guy. He needed to talk to Jen; and then he needed to talk to Kuronue.

* * *

><p>"He asked her to what?" Jen shouted. "That jerk!"<p>

"Yes, and now Kara might be in more trouble because of it."

"You don't think Kara would actually go through with it, do you?" Jen asked. "She could get into a lot of trouble."

"The secret he's blackmailing her with is not her own," Kurama explained. "It's Kuronue's."

Jen looked at Kurama with wide-eyes and frowned. She had known Jesse since she had started here and, to her knowledge, he had never done something like this.

"I'll talk to him," Jen said. Before Kurama could object, she was gone.

* * *

><p>"He wants her to do what?" Kuronue asked quietly.<p>

"I'm not going through it with you again," Kurama said. "You need to talk to her."

"I know," Kuronue replied. There was no way he was going to let Kara ruin her chances there because of him. "Do you know where she is?"

Kurama shook his head. "She said she wanted to go for a walk to think. I tried to go with her but she kept telling me to leave her alone."

* * *

><p>Kara didn't return to the dorm until hours later and found Kuronue sitting in her room.<p>

"You know, you really need to start checking on if you locked the door or not," he teased. She smiled in return.

"Hey," she said ignoring his remark.

"Hey," he answered back. There were a few minutes of silence as Kara began to unpack her backpack. "You can't do what he's asking you to."

Kara stopped and looked over to him. "But he knows-"

"He knows what? That my father's a gangster; that I have people checking in on me all the time? I don't care if people find out."

"But then you'll be unfairly judged…_again_," Kara responded.

"Not by you," he whispered. She heard him. "Not by you or Kurama," he said louder. "That's all that matters to me. But you can't risk your future here by cheating. It would be a terrible loss for the, uh, university."

"I understand," Kara said knowing it was his way of saying that he didn't want to be away from her again. "Don't worry about it. I won't put myself at risk. However, I might let the teacher know about the threat. I'm sure he'll know of a good way to get me away from Jesse. My teacher and I get along great, so I'm sure he'd help."

Kuronue smiled. What teacher wouldn't like her? She was smart and studied extremely hard. "Okay," he replied before getting up to leave.

To his surprise, Kara stopped him. "Wanna go get something to eat?" she asked. "I haven't eaten yet."

Part of him wanted to turn down the invite, or at least not read too much into it; but the other part of him didn't care. He had missed her during that week of self-seclusion. "Yeah, that sounds good," he answered. "I'll drive."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I lied...not TOO much drama in here. First of all, yay for teachers. I have to admit that I love all of mine this semester, especially my Ichthyology and Invertebrate Zoology professor. They are some interesting people. Anyway, I just think we should all appreciate teachers because they do a lot for us students that we don't really know. For example, the business teacher in here can apparently tell when her students need help and trust me, in a few chapters Kuronue is going to need a lot of help.

As for Jen, she's going to try her best to get Jesse to keep the secret, whatever it is (since she doesn't know). Just wait until you see how that blows over.

Anyway, time to study more. Peace out XD


	11. Drinking Depression Away

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the character. Just my OC and the plot of this fic...it just dawned on me that I didn't write a disclaimer last chapter (that's how frazzled I was earlier). Anyway, even in that chapter, I didn't own YYH or the characters. It really doesn't change people.

* * *

><p>Kurama heard crying down the hall and went to go check on whoever it was. He saw Jen in the hallway going to her room and followed her. Jen had quickly closed the door, but it bounced back open. Kurama walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She gasped and went to smack whoever had entered her room. He caught her hand gently and she turned to see the intruder.<p>

"Oh, it's just you," she said in a fake, happy voice.

"What happened?" he asked.

She chuckled. "NEVER, under any circumstances, try to reason with a guy who's drunk," she joked. Kurama looked angry for a minute when she realized what he thought. "Oh, nothing like that, Kurama. He didn't hurt me or anything. He just said some things that upset me, that's all. Like I said, I've known him since I started here so he knows a little bit more about me which at this point, I really wish he didn't. But don't worry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked his features softening.

"Definitely, but yeah, I don't think he's going to let any of this go," Jen replied.

"That's alright," Kurama stated. "Kara isn't planning on 'helping' him. Kuronue talked to her. He doesn't care if his secret comes out."

"Just so I'm not shocked when it happens, what is it?"

Kurama hesitated but Kuronue was passing the door with Kara as they had just gotten back from dinner.

"It's okay; you can tell her," Kuronue stated. "I'd rather she know now and get the questions she's bound to bombard me with out of the way."

"Is it that bad?" Jen asked.

"You have no idea," Kuronue murmured.

"You see, Kuronue's father is involved in organized crime," Kurama explained to Jen.

There were a few minutes of silence before Jen started cracking up. "Oh my God, that's IT? I thought it was going to be something much worse than that. That's nothing."

"Think so?" Kuronue asked a little stunned.

"Yeah, I mean, who the hell is even going to care. You're definitely one of the best students here so who cares what everyone else thinks?"

Kuronue gave a slight smile. "Thanks for saying that. It means a lot."

"No problem. Anyway, Kara, I am sorry for all of this. I've known Jesse for years and he never acted like this."

"I don't blame you, Jen," Kara said. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but I tried to set you guys up, so don't try to say I'm not at least partly to blame."

"By the way," Kara responded, "don't ever try to set me up again."

"Sure," Jen agreed. "I'll let you find your own boyfriend."

"Thanks."

"So what now?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I'm going to talk to my teacher tomorrow. The test is on a Friday and the start of a long weekend. I'm thinking about telling him about Jesse and asking him if I can take a different exam earlier with the excuse that I'm wanted at home."

"Wow, you're sneaky," Jen teased.

"It's a gift," Kara replied jokingly.

"Well, let's go get some sleep," Kuronue suggested. "Kurama may not have classes but we do."

"Yeah," Kara agreed. "Night everyone."

"Night," Kurama and Jen said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Kara went to her teacher before class, when she knew Jesse wouldn't be there and told him about Jesse's request minus the whole blackmail thing.<p>

"I was wondering if you could give me a different exam earlier," Kara said. Her teacher looked at her like she was insane.

"But you'll be at a disadvantage if I do that," he told her. "The information from next week would still be on it."

"That's okay," Kara replied. "I've pretty much read that far anyway. Do you mind if I come to ask you some questions later? I'll be ready to take the exam this week, if that's okay."

"I don't know," he said. "I could just report the boy or make sure you're seated somewhere else."

"Could I still take a different exam early next Friday? I was thinking about going home this weekend. I know I might still be at a disadvantage but I'm prepared to deal with it."

Her teacher smiled. "Well, if it means that much to you, I will do it. Study hard."

* * *

><p>Kara was doing well; however, Kuronue was still down. This time he didn't know why. Things were going to work out; he really didn't care if anyone found out about his dad at this point; and most importantly, Kara wasn't going to get in trouble.<p>

Class went the same as the last. He didn't seem to be getting any better and his teacher was starting to get worried.

"Kuronue, how are you feeling?" she asked as he handed in his quiz at the end of class.

"I'm fine," he said monotonously. "Just have a lot on my mind. Nothing to worry about."

He left the room and the teacher sighed. _I really hope that boy is okay._

* * *

><p>Later, Kuronue's teacher came across him and Kara eating in the cafeteria. She smiled when she saw Kuronue smile. He still seemed upset, but this girl was somehow helping him with that.<p>

"Hi, Kuronue," she said walking over to the table.

Kuronue tensed and looked up at her. "Hi, Dr. Trenton," he said through clenched teeth.

"Who might this be?" Dr. Trenton asked.

"My name is Kara. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Kara," she replied shaking Kara's outstretched hand. "So, Kuronue, I see you're feeling better."

Kuronue wanted to say something, anything to get this teacher to let it go. What was worse was that she brought it up around Kara.

"You weren't feeling well?" Kara asked him, her voice full of concern.

"I'm just tired is all," Kuronue answered her.

Kara still wasn't convinced. If one of his teachers noticed something was off, then Kara should definitely be able to tell and if not her, Kurama.

* * *

><p>"Has Kuronue been acting off?" Kara asked Kurama as she was cooking dinner.<p>

"What do you mean?" Kurama questioned.

"His teacher said he wasn't feeling well during class or something and when I asked him about it, he said he was just tired, but his voice sounded strained."

Kurama shook his head. "I haven't noticed any change," he said.

"Hm, then I wonder what's wrong," Kara whispered. She was getting very concerned about him. Part of her thought it had to do with his father's goons' threats and part of her thought it was just because of her in general. Maybe she would try to talk to him.

* * *

><p>Kuronue got back late and literally ran into Kurama.<p>

"Kuronue? What the hell happened to you? You look awful."

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," Kuronue snapped bitterly.

"I'm sorry?" Kurama questioned. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Will everyone just stop asking me that?" It was then Kurama smelled it.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked in shock. Kuronue was the last person he would ever expect to pick up a drink. He never had before. Something was definitely going on.

Kuronue shrugged and pretty much stumbled over to his room. "It's not a big deal," he said.

"No, it's a huge deal, Kuronue. Why did you go drinking? How did you even get alcohol?"

"Leave me alone!" Kuronue shouted as he shut his door. _Stupid Kurama_, he thought. _Stupid everything._

* * *

><p>Kara woke up to someone loudly banging on her door. It was two in the morning.<p>

"Coming," she said sleepily.

When she opened the door, she saw Kurama and he looked very concerned.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"Kuronue came back here drunk and he won't talk to me, but he might talk to you," Kurama answered.

Kara was already down the hall after he said the word 'drunk.'

She lightly knocked on his door and heard a muffled, "Go away," when she opened the door.

Kuronue started to say, "Kurama, I thought I told you to-," but stopped when he saw Kara. He looked away and silently cursed Kurama. She was the last person he wanted to see him like this.

"Kuronue?" Kara whispered.

"Hm-uh?" he slurred.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered.

Kara sighed and shook her head and went over to sit at his bedside. Kuronue felt her rubbing his shoulder and instantly relaxed.

"This wasn't the answer," she admonished gently. She was more worried than angry and it could definitely be heard in her voice.

"I just wanted everything to go away," he defended.

"Did it help?" she asked.

"No."

"Do you know what will?" He looked at her and shook his head. "What will help is if you talk about what you're feeling."

He looked away again. "I can't do that," he told her.

"Why not?"

"My father…and my mother."

"Your mother?"

"I can't tell you anything," he said. "Maybe it would be different."

"Kuronue, you're not making any sense."

"But then he wouldn't be following me around," Kuronue said drifting off. He was starting to fall asleep.

Kara was afraid to leave him alone, especially after him saying so many inconsistent things. She took it upon herself, just as he had for her, to stay with him for the night. She got his jacket off of him and his shoes off. Then, after tucking him in, she went down the hall to the kitchenette to get him water in case he woke up.

Kurama met her there.

"Well?"

"He didn't tell me much, or at least not anything that made sense to me. Just some stuff about his father and mother. He did tell me that he wanted everything to go away, but admitted that drinking didn't help him."

"Is he awake now?" Kara could see that Kurama was really worried.

"No, he fell asleep, so I'm going to stay with him for the night to make sure he's okay."

Kurama nodded solemnly. He really wanted to help his best friend, but he felt so useless. Kuronue had never been this bad before. What was causing this now?

* * *

><p>AN: So some drama but mostly filler...just like a real soap opera. The ending of this chapter made me feel pretty sad though. Don't know where it came from but I actually got the idea a while back...I just didn't know where to put it in. Anyway, I would say more, but I am tired so I'll say more next chapter. Night everyone!


	12. Revelation

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH character or show, just my OCs and this apparent soap opera style plot

* * *

><p>Kuronue groaned and clutched his head. He felt awful and tried to remember what had happened the night before. He remembered going off on his own for a walk to clear his head, but that he was bombarded with his thoughts about his father, Kara, and his past. He then remembered running into a guy from one of his classes. The guy had recognized him and invited him over to his friend's house.<p>

Kuronue remembered walking into the house and smelling nothing but smoke and beer. When he was offered; however, he didn't remember taking the drink even though he wanted to. All he remembered having was ginger ale, something he always drank when he was stressed. He did remember his memory getting fuzzy after drinking the ginger ale though.

_Damn it, no wonder they say go places in groups in this place. But it looks like I'm back in my room. What happened?_

Kuronue was facing his nightstand and saw the glass of water Kara had left for him. He assumed that he must have called Kurama and that he got him back here. Moving slightly, Kuronue froze. He felt someone's arm around him. Now he was more concerned that somehow this guy got him wasted, and then he ended up in bed with some random girl.

After he turned over, he was relieved. Kuronue saw Kara there sleeping and concluded that she must have helped him. But why? Sure they were friends and really close, sure he had helped her before, but Kara didn't owe him anything and taking care of a drunk is going above and beyond. He would know. He had to deal with his father numerous times after all.

He was brought out of his inner ramblings when Kara stirred. After stretching, she opened her eyes and saw Kuronue staring at her smiling. She returned his smile and curled back up against him.

"What time is it?" he whispered.

"Late," she replied.

Kuronue nearly shot up, but his headache returned and he thought against it. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked. "Better yet, why didn't you go to class?"

"I asked Kurama to go on my computer and e-mail my teacher and say I was taking care of a sick friend and that I wouldn't be coming to class today, but that I would go get the notes from her later."

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't look so surprised. I was the only one you would talk to last night. There was no way I was going to leave you here to wake up somewhere you may not even remember being in."

Kuronue's smile widened when he realized how much Kara was giving up just to help him this once. "You didn't have to do that."

She rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "I know, but I wanted to."

Kuronue didn't know what came over him, but he ended up kissing her forehead and saying, "Thank you," so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>"So what couldn't you tell me?" Kara asked him. They had both gotten dressed and she was now making breakfast (or brunch at this point).<p>

"Huh?"

"Last night I asked you why you drank and you said you wanted everything to go away."

"I did?" Kuronue asked. He was extremely shocked since he didn't remember drinking willingly. "Kara, I don't know why I said that, but I didn't pick up a drink…that I know of."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

Kuronue sighed before answering. "I was taking a walk to clear my head, which didn't work, but I ran into a classmate. I went over to his friend's house. They offered; I refused. Then I asked for ginger ale and I guess I shouldn't have trusted them."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain what you said after," Kara stated.

"And what was that?" Kuronue asked attempting to remember.

"I asked you if it helped and you said no…maybe you were talking about the walk or something…anyway I told you talking about it would help and then you said you couldn't tell me. You said it had to do with your father and your mother and then said a lot of stuff that didn't make any sense."

Kuronue looked out the window to avoid her gaze and sighed sadly. Kara thought he wasn't going to say anything more but was surprised at what he said next.

"It's getting close to the anniversary of my mother's death. It happened a few years before I met you when we were teenagers," he explained.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"That's what I can't tell you," Kuronue said. "If I tell you anything more, you'll be in danger."

"From who?"

"From my father," Kuronue answered reluctantly. "There's a reason why I don't want my father to know who my friends are. I tried for a long time to not have any friends after we moved again. Kurama wouldn't let that happened, though; and even though I'm grateful, I really wish he had left me alone."

"Maybe that's why you kept telling him to leave you alone last night," Kara thought out-loud.

Kuronue was shocked. He had never spoken that way to Kurama even when he thought it was best. When he saw Kurama later, he would have to apologize. It seemed like his friend was the one who directed Kara to him when he needed her.

"I'm sorry," Kuronue said after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?" Kara asked innocently.

"For making you worry," Kuronue stated, "for hurting Kurama, and most importantly for getting you involved."

"Kuronue, involved in what?" Kara asked again.

"You're smart..." he said. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

Kara continued cooking and thought back on all the information Kuronue had given her. Kuronue was upset, mostly from the fact that the anniversary of his mother's death was coming up over the holiday weekend, but also because of his father. Kara knew that his father was threatening anyone Kuronue got close to (luckily, he didn't know anyone yet) and that he was sending people to watch Kuronue at random times. Why would his father have to send people to check up on him when he never did anything wrong? And what was so dangerous about his mother and father that could put her in danger if she knew?

Kara gasped when it hit her and looked over to Kuronue who had buried his face in his arms. He knew that she figured it out and part of him was actually glad she knew.

* * *

><p>"So I see you're feeling better," Kurama stated when he went to go check on his friend.<p>

Kuronue was too ashamed to look at him. "I owe you an apology," he admitted. "I didn't mean to talk to you the way I did."

Kurama smiled sadly. "Yes, you did. I know you, Kuronue. But I understand that sometimes you'll need Kara over me. That's what you needed last night."

"You took a big risk letting her near me while I was that intoxicated," Kuronue told him.

"You wouldn't have done anything," he said trying to reassure his friend. "I knew that you would talk to her. But I want to hear for myself…why did you go drinking?"

"I didn't," Kuronue defended. "I know it seemed like I did and with how depressed I've been it would make sense. But I only asked for ginger ale. That jerk either spiked my drink or gave me an actual drink."

"Well, if that's the case then maybe you should report him," Kurama suggested.

"Nah," Kuronue replied. "I just won't hang out with that guy anymore. If he tries it again, though, I will. I just feel so bad for worrying you and Kara. And now for getting Kara involved as well as you."

Kurama looked at him not betraying any emotion. "So she knows, too?"

Kuronue nodded. "I let her figure it out for herself. I didn't think I could say it again. Not to her at least."

"Kuronue, as your friend and someone who cares for you like a brother, I really think you need to talk to someone."

"Who? The cops? If I do that and my father does find out about you or Kara…I don't even want to think about the outcome."

"I wasn't talking about the police, although now that you mention it, I will suggest it again," Kurama stated. "I was talking about a therapist. Anything you tell them is kept in confidence as long as it won't cause harm to you or others in the present or future. They can't report anything regarding the past as if would breech confidentiality."

Kuronue fought to laugh. "Alright, where the hell do you learn this stuff?"

Kurama smiled. "Law shows and, of course, my mother's soaps."

"Oh God, we're in trouble if that's where you got your information," Kuronue joked.

"It's actually very accurate," Kurama claimed.

"You keep telling yourself that, bro," Kuronue teased.

Kurama smiled. Kuronue hadn't called him that in a very long time.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kuronue?" Kara called.<p>

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a trip with me," she explained.

"A trip?" Kuronue asked. "Where?"

"Well, remember when I said that for the test, I was going to take it early and then if Jesse asked me I would tell him that my mom wanted me to come home this weekend and wanted me to leave on Friday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I am actually planning on going home, but the drive is seven hours and I didn't want to go alone. Plus, I didn't want to leave you here when…" she stopped.

"Yeah," he answered is a whisper, "I know. I'd love to go with you. Just one request. Can we make a stop about once every two hours? That's about how long I can go without freaking out."

"Of course we can," Kara said smiling. She went over to hug him which took him by surprise. "I'm glad you're coming with me."

Kuronue smiled and hugged her back. "Me too."

* * *

><p>AN: So what's the big secret? I'll let you all think about it for a couple of chapters. We all know how soap operas turn out. Painfully obvious with plot twists. I actually finished this chapter last night but I had to rush off to bed. Had an early morning. You all know how it goes. Anyway, I'm on a roll with this story so I might post a few more chapters of this one as I work on my writer's block for my other stories in the midst of studying. If you have any requests, I would ask now. lol


	13. New Experiences

Disclaimer: Don't own the YYH characters or the show. Just my OCs and the plot.

By the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be guest appearances from the majority of the YYH characters :) That's right, I took it up a notch.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Kuronue said when he looked around the city where Kara lived.<p>

"What? Too much?" she asked.

"Wow," he said again. He was so used to living in suburban areas. Even the college was near a beach community and he never went into the nearby cities. "Just wow."

Kara laughed at how amazed he was by the buildings. "You would think that you've never been in a city before."

"I haven't," he replied.

"But I thought you and Kurama went traveling before you came to school."

"Um, about that…since you figured everything out, I should probably tell you the truth about that."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"My father doesn't know I was going to college with Kurama…he doesn't even know Kurama. He came home early when we were packing up the car and I had Kurama stay hidden. He had his men follow the car as I drove it to see where I was going and I managed to lose them. Then Kurama took over from there and we decided it would be best to stay away from the campus for a while so we hung out in some random town."

"Wow, all of that to avoid your father?" Kara asked in shock. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not a big deal," Kuronue stated. "Avoiding my father and hiding my friends has become second nature. Well, that is until you attempted to talk to me when his thugs were still around…not that I'm not grateful or anything. I'm glad you did, but those guys…when they come back will be watching you closely."

"Eh, so what? I've already been poisoned before. What's the worst-?"

"Don't!" Kuronue yelled desperately.

"What?"

"You never ask that question," he stated. "Because when you do something always happens."

She brought his attention back to the buildings to distract him; and, to her surprise, it worked. Kara chuckled a little and smiled at how excited Kuronue was. She thought he'd freak with how crowded the roads were and stuff like that but not even two minutes within city limits and he was acting like a kid in a candy store. She admitted to herself that this side of him was endearing and then mentally scolded herself before thinking, _Eh, screw it. I've already admitted to myself that I like him._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurama!" Yusuke called.<p>

Kurama looked surprised for a minute and then smiled. "Hello, Yusuke. Long time no see. What brings you across the country?"

"Well, it's not just me that's here," Yusuke explained.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"Hey, Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled over. He, Hiei, and Yukina were walking over. Hiei glared at Kuwabara as he walked next to his sister.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Well," Hiei started, "your mother says 'hi,' we were bored, and we saw Kuronue's father."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah and don't worry. He still doesn't know who we are or anything, but we overheard him talking to those stupid guards he always sends after Kuronue," Yusuke explained.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us Kuronue had a girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked. "That's big news. Sucks that his dad found out, though."

"His what?" Kurama questioned, stunned by the information.

"Those thugs said that he's secretly seeing some girl here," Hiei told Kurama. "This was about a week ago. Then he told them to follow Kuronue in secret and see what he was up to. He sent them back out right away with instructions on not being seen."

"We just wanted to warn him," Yukina piped in.

Kurama looked over to Hiei who didn't look pleased. He answered the unasked question, "She wanted to come with us and the idiot let her."

"Hey!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Oh, get over it," Yusuke griped. "Anyway, where is Kuronue? Please tell me he hasn't been hanging out with that girl. I'm sure those guys have been watching his every move."

Kurama paled. If that was the case, his friends would be in danger.

* * *

><p>"So you want to help us deal with the girl?" one of the thugs asked. They were driving a small distance behind Kara and Kuronue.<p>

"That bitch made me fail a test, bro," Jesse said. He crossed his arms and pouted angrily.

"Well, then welcome to the club," the other guy said. "We would have asked you back at the school, but we wanted information."

"All I know is that they're friends, but that they're really close. She cancelled a date on me. I think it was because of him. I hate that guy and his friend who's getting way too close to one of my friends."

"Interesting development," Jesse's brother stated. "I thought Kuronue had no friends. I knew it was a front. He doesn't want the boss knowing of his attachments."

"Well, too bad for him then," the other thug replied.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this building is where you're apartment is?" Kuronue asked in surprise. "It's huge."<p>

"Yeah, and we live like a million floors up," Kara explained. "So I always take the elevator."

"I don't mind the elevator so much," Kuronue stated noticing her concern. "It's not like we'll be in there for more than a few minutes."

"Well, alright then. We have to take the elevator on the left."

"Why so specific?" Kuronue questioned.

"Because these types of buildings have stairs and two elevators. One elevator is all the even floors and the other is all of the odd numbered floors."

Kuronue laughed. "Now who in their right mind would design a building like that?"

"Like my mom always jokes, a man," Kara answered causing Kuronue to laugh and jokingly look like he'd been hurt by the comment.

Kara took his hand and they went into the elevator. Little did they know they were being watched.

* * *

><p>"Jen, do you have Kara's number?" Kurama asked rushing into the kitchen area.<p>

"Whoa, Kurama, calm down. Why do you need her number? Isn't she with Kuronue?"

"Kuronue doesn't have a cell phone and we need to get in contact with him now," Kurama explained quickly.

"We?" Jen asked. It was then that she saw Kurama's four friends from back home enter the room. "Oh, who are you guys?"

"No time to explain," Kurama said. "What is Kara's number?"

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place looks awesome," Kuronue stated.<p>

"Thanks," Kara said. "I'm surprised my mom isn't home. I told her I'd be bringing a friend back home with me so I at least expected her to be here to say hello. Sorry."

Kuronue smiled and came up from behind Kara and hugged her. "That's fine," he said.

Kara smiled at the weird relationship the two of them had with each other.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Oh my God, it's true!" a girl Kuronue didn't know exclaimed. Kuronue let go of Kara before the girl jumped at her and knocked her down. "Kara!"

"Oh my God, Stephanie! How old are you?" Kara teased.

Stephanie let Kara up and the Kara's mother and another girl entered the apartment.

"Hi, Kara," the brunette said.

"Hi, Keiko," Kara replied. "Hey, mom."

"Hey, sweetie. Is this the friend you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, this is Kuronue," Kara said.

"Isn't that the name of that boy you wrote letters to way back when?" her mother asked.

Kara smiled. "Yeah, small world, huh?"

"Oh that's great!" her mom said. "It's very nice to meet you, Kuronue."

Kuronue blushed and shook her outstretched hand. "Um, nice to meet you too, ma'am."

"Wow, he's polite," Stephanie said. "You don't find guys like that too often, right sis?"

"Yeah," Keiko answered her older sister.

"So we're all still single, huh?" Kara asked.

"What, it's only been a few weeks since you left," Stephanie said. "But I must admit it's been dull here without you."

"Like you said, it's only been a few weeks," Kara teased.

"Well, anyway Kara, I invited Stephanie and Keiko to stay to dinner."

"Okay, I'm just going to go show Kuronue to the guest room and unpack, kay?"

"Sure. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

"We'll be waiting, Kar," Stephanie called out.

* * *

><p>"You have some interesting friends," Kuronue said.<p>

"Yeah, we became friends because we have no life," Kara joked. "I met Stephanie in honors classes and a whole bunch of clubs we were both in and her sister, Keiko, at all of the same clubs. Keiko is about a year and a half younger than us."

"Hey, we should probably let Kurama know that we got here okay," Kuronue suggested.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to turn up the volume once we got here," Kara said taking out her phone. "Oh, it looks like Jen called. I better see what she wanted."

Kara dialed the number but no one answered. "Huh, that's weird."

"What is?" Kuronue asked.

"I tried Jen's number but she didn't answer."

"Maybe she's busy or her phone is off," Kuronue guessed.

"Probably."

"Seriously, how did we all fit in this van?" Yusuke asked.

"It seats seven, Yusuke," Kurama stated monotonously. Sometimes Yusuke could be so dense.

"It's a nice car, Jen," Kuwabara said.

"Thanks," Jen replied. "Now let's just work on getting to Kara and Kuronue before something bad happens."

* * *

><p>AN: So I guess this chapter explains how Jesse found out about Kuronue's life. Anyway, yay, more characters. Now everyone is going to Kara's hometown; however, those thugs got there first. Wonder what'll happen next.


	14. Confessions

Disclaimer: I love YYH, but I don't own the characters or the show. Just my OCs and the soap opera

* * *

><p>Kara woke up early, like before the sun even came up. She decided to make herself a snack; however, she stopped her trek to the kitchen and heard Kuronue's voice coming from the guest room. She knocked on the door, but received no answer so she went inside to make sure he was okay.<p>

Kuronue was tossing and turning in his sleep, muttering pleas that Kara couldn't understand. Kara walked over to him and saw that not only had he broken out into a cold sweat, but that he also had tears in his eyes.

_That must be one hell of a nightmare, _Kara thought. _What could he be dreaming about?_

Without thinking, she rubbed her hand against his cheek and he instantly woke up gasping for air. He looked around taking in his surroundings. He couldn't remember where he was.

"K-Kara? W-w-where-?"

"You're at my apartment, remember?" Kara attempted to reassure him by rubbing his shoulder. "Are you alright? It looked like you were having a nightmare."

Kuronue closed his eyes and threw himself back onto the bed. He felt terrible, in part from the nightmare, but also for making Kara worry about him again. Why was she so worried about him?

"It was worse than a nightmare," Kuronue said after a few minutes of trying to recollect his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

Before Kuronue could answer, there was a knock at the front door.

"Who in God's name could be knocking on the door at four in the morning?" Kara asked. Kuronue shrugged. They both went to go answer the door.

"Kurama?" Kuronue greeted in surprise. "Yusuke, Kuwabara? Hiei, you and Yukina too?"

"Don't forget me," Jen said.

"Oh my God, Jen," Kara whisper-shouted.

"Hey, Kara," she greeted. "Sorry for waking you."

"I was already awake," Kara explained. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to get inside now," Kurama said darkly.

"Why?" Kuronue asked.

Kurama mouthed, "We're being watched." Luckily Kuronue knew how to read lips. His eyes widened as he let everyone in.

"What the hell?" Kuronue questioned. "How?"

"What?" Kara asked.

"Kurama mouthed to me that we were being watched. What happened?"

"Your father happened," Hiei piped in. Kuronue looked over to him. "His stupid thugs were talking to him at the restaurant I was working at. Yusuke and Kuwabara were there with my sister and we were listening in on the conversation."

"What conversation?" Kuronue asked. "They had nothing to report back."

"You sure about that?" Yusuke retorted. He looked over to Kara. "Guess that's the girlfriend, huh?" he said motioning over to Kara with his head.

Kuronue paled. He hadn't pursued Kara romantically because of this reason. Now just because she was friends with him, she was automatically assumed to be his girlfriend.

"That's not all," Kurama stated brining Kuronue's attention back to him. "He sent those guys back right away and told them to watch you and remain unseen."

"No," Kuronue said. He wanted it to be a lie. That means his father knew of his friendship with Kara, Kurama, and even Jen. He knew of his other friends now, as well. He knew of the night he got drunk and probably the next day where he indirectly told Kara what happened to his mother. And if that wasn't enough, they had probably been followed here to Kara's home so now, not only were his friends in danger, but now Kara's mother and friends were in trouble too. "This can't be happening. He can't know," Kuronue said sinking down to the ground and hiding inside of himself. "I can't go through that again."

"Go through what?" Yukina asked. As naïve as she was, she had never figured it out.

"Yukina, I don't want you to hear this kind of stuff," Hiei stated.

"I'm eighteen, just like you," she retorted. "I want to know."

"I'm curious too," Jen said.

"I…he…" Kuronue tried to explain.

"Kuronue…" Kurama whispered. His friend was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do.

"My father is involved in organized crime, as some of you already know. He was always a lush and came home drunk one night. I had done something to piss him off and he was about to go nuts before my mother came into the room. She told me to go to my room; I didn't listen. They fought for a while and then he…he…I can't say it," he said sadly looking over to Kara. She took his hand in her own and rubbed in comfortingly. Her support gave him the strength he needed to continue. "He killed her…and I saw everything."

"W-what?" Yusuke asked. He knew that there was something up between Kuronue and his father but he never would have guessed this would be it.

"Yeah," Kuronue said. "And then he saw me…well, heard me. I was like, thirteen, and I had just witnessed my mother…well, you know; so I started crying and he heard me. It was then that he threatened me. I wanted to go to the cops, but he said if I ever did that, he would make me and any of my friends suffer. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I had insinuated it to both Kurama and Kara…and I'm sure his thugs know that."

"God, Kuronue, I'm so sorry," Jen said. "I never would have expected that."

Kuronue looked down at the ground before he heard Kara speak. "Hey, but when you were thirteen, that's when we met."

"It happened after we met and I always made sure to keep your letters hidden," Kuronue explained. "When I moved to where these guys lived, it was because everyone in the town kept saying that they thought he murdered her and he thought I would crack down under the pressure, so he forced me to leave my home…to leave the town where my mother was buried…to leave her behind and to keep me away from her family and quiet."

"That's so sad," Yukina said starting to cry. She couldn't imagine not having her mother around. Hiei put his arm around his sister's shoulders and hugged her.

"And this is why I didn't want you in here," Hiei whispered to her. She nodded and wished she had listened to her brother.

"So what do we do?" Kara asked.

"We?" Kuronue said in confusion.

She looked him in the eyes and said, "Yes, we. I'm not letting you go through this alone, Kuronue. They already assume that I'm your girlfriend and, if they followed us here, then they have all the proof they need. I'm in this already whether you like it or not and I'm not leaving you to deal with this on your own."

"But I don't know if I could ever…" Kuronue stopped before he revealed his fear to her. He looked away and she gently forced him to look back at her again.

"It will all be okay," she said. "Your father said he would only do something if you reported him. Yes, you told us, but we won't say anything if that means giving you a peace of mind, right guys."

"Right," they all said.

"See? The only person I'm worried about is you," she said. "You've been carrying this for so long...too long."

"I know," he whispered. "I was afraid."

She hugged him. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"I hope you're right," he whispered.

"Well, we should probably get to a hotel or something," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want Kara's mom to wake up with a bunch of strangers sleeping in the living room," Kuwabara joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Great," Kara said. "Text me the hotel later and tomorrow you guys can meet my friends."

"Sounds like fun," Jen said. "Well, good night, you two."

* * *

><p>Kuronue said goodbye to his friends. Now he was left to figure out his next move. He sat back down on the couch and put his hand to his head. It was too early to deal with all of this. He had to calm himself down before he went through a full-fledged panic attack.<p>

With his eyes still closed he listened as Kara walked across the room to shut the lights. Then he felt her snuggle up against him on the couch and put a blanket over them. He opened his eyes to look at her and was surprised to see her smiling up at him. It was like she was expecting something, but Kuronue didn't know what.

"Goodnight, Kuro," she said sweetly. This took Kuronue by surprise and, before he could speak, Kara gently kissed his cheek and cuddled into him deeper.

Kuronue stared at her in astonishment. She had never really acted that way around him…that he knew of. Did she like him? Was she willing to be with him in spite of the danger his father posed to her? Is that what she meant by "not letting him go through this alone?" Did she like him like he liked her?

Maybe it was best to not ask questions at that moment and just be happy at the fact that Kara was snuggled against him. She took care of him the night he got drunk and now she was willing to stand by him no matter what. She even brought him to her hometown so that he wouldn't be left to mourn the loss of his mother alone.

"Thank you," he whispered to the now sleeping girl. He kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her and giving into sleep himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, so I added a cute Kara X Kuronue moment. I figured they deserved it after all the hell I've been putting them through in this story XD Like it? Hate it? Let me know. It's also okay if you make fun of the soap opera as my friends make fun of my stories all the time for being too dramatic XD Oh well, se la vi...


	15. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters...just my OCs and the plot

* * *

><p>"Um, Kara? Kuronue?" a voice called waking the two up. They looked up to see Kara's mother standing in front of the couch with a surprised look on her face.<p>

"Oh, good morning, mom," Kara said. "What time is it?"

"It's nine in the morning," she answered. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep," Kuronue lied.

"Same," Kara replied.

"Oh, well, are you both alright?" Kara's mother asked with her tone laced with worry.

"Yeah, mom," Kara told her, "we're fine. We're just going to go get ready to meet some friends who came up here. They texted us last night." That last part was a lie.

Kuronue and Kara left the living room to get dressed. Little did they know that Kara's mother heard every word that was spoken between the group of friends and she was now worried for the teenagers' lives. Yet, she didn't have enough information about Kuronue's father to call the police.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this city is huge!" Yusuke exclaimed. "You grew up here?"<p>

"No, I grew up in a small town until I moved here in middle school," Kara explained as she was showing everyone around. Kuronue frowned at her mention of the move since he knew the reason why she moved. "I love riding the subway all the way to the last stop and then going to the park and then walk back home. It was a lot of fun."

"Hey, Kara!" they all heard someone call.

"Hey, you two. I was going to introduce you guys when we got back the apartment."

"Well, we're here now," Stephanie said. "Who are all your friends?"

After Kara introduced everyone they decided to go to the ice cream parlor a few blocks down.

"So, all of you guys lived in Kuronue's hometown except for Jennifer who Kara met at college?" Keiko asked.

"Pretty much," Yusuke said.

"Wow, Kuronue must be popular," Stephanie teased.

Kuronue sighed but smiled. "Not exactly. These guys just felt sorry for me."

"Aw, don't sell yourself short," Keiko said. "You are a really nice guy and I'm sure these guys just wanted a friend."

"And as you can see, Keiko here is the most naïve out of the three of us," Stephanie teased.

Hiei snorted at her teasing insult. Keiko reminded him of Yukina. They were both very naïve and they were hitting it off really well. He was happy that his sister made a new friend.

After eating, Keiko and Stephanie said their goodbyes. The guys were kind of sad to see them go, Hiei and Yusuke in particular. The only ones that noticed their longing expressions were Jen, Kurama, and Kuronue. Both Kara and Yukina were naïve in that area and Kuwabara was just, as Hiei put it, a first-class moron.

"So will we be seeing them again?" Yusuke asked.

"Probably," Kara answered. "They live in my apartment building. I've been friends with them since I moved here. They were my first friends at school."

"Well, that's cool," Kuwabara said. "They seemed really nice."

"Yeah, I hope they don't get caught up in this too," Jen spoke up bringing everyone's attention to her. "What? You can't tell me those thugs didn't think about that."

"I guess we didn't," Kurama replied. "But we'll keep an eye on them, too."

* * *

><p>"I had a great time," Kuronue said to Kara as they waited for the elevator to touch down.<p>

She responded with a smile. "I'm glad. I wanted you to have a good time."

"You seriously amaze me," Kuronue whispered in her ear.

Blushing at his compliment, Kara asked, "How so?"

"You are taking a huge risk and all you're concerned with is whether or not I'm having a good time."

Kara stared at him thinking of how to respond while he was trying to gage her emotions. The elevator doors opened, yet they didn't even pay attention to them. Kara tilted her head and saw that the doors were opened,

"Oh, the elevator's here," she reported.

Kuronue looked and said, "I guess it is. Let's go."

Kara entered the number for her floor and the doors closed, but neither of them expected what happened next…the elevator stopped.

"Huh, well this hasn't happened before," Kara said. "That's not good."

For a moment, Kara forgot about Kuronue being claustrophobic. He was already a little stunned, but so far he was okay since they just got in the elevator. Kara used the call button to call for help and the person at the front desk said someone would be there "soon" and to just "stay calm." Like that was going to happen.

Kara sat down on the floor and said, "It looks like we're going to have to wait this out, Kuro." Then she remembered. "Oh my gosh." She looked over to him to see how he was doing. He had taken a seat next to her and closed his eyes. She could tell he was trying to stay calm. Taking his hand, she whispered, "It'll be okay. You are going to be fine."

"I know that," he whispered back, "although knowing doesn't always make you stop fearing."

"Don't I know it," Kara scoffed. She leaned him against her so she could reach his head and started rubbing his head. He seemed to visibly relax when she did so she felt a small victory.

"What are you doing?" he asked smiling, but still not opening his eyes.

"Petting your head," she answered as if it were obvious.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, one, because it helps relax people; and two, I've wanted to for a while."

"And why didn't you?" he inquired.

"Because I didn't know how you'd react to your _friend_ wanting to pet your head and there was never really anything that gave me the opportunity."

"Well, my _friend_ let me stay with her during storms and stayed with me the night I was drugged or whatever," he joked. "I'd say we're not normal friends."

Kara smiled and kissed his lips softly. "No, we're really good friends," she teased.

Kuronue laughed and finally opened his eyes. He saw her looking down at him with a big smile on her face. He returned her smile.

Then he had to ask. "Since when?"

Kara's smile faltered a bit and in her nervous state, she tried to look away but Kuronue stopped her. With the way she was acting, he knew that she could have overheard his conversation with Kurama. But he needed to hear it from her.

"Well, you see Jen kept telling me that you liked me and I liked you and that the two of us were just too clueless to see that. I told her I thought she was crazy, not because I didn't think you were a great guy, but because I didn't think it was possible for someone to like me. Then she had us go to that party and she said that I should get a new outfit."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kuronue asked when Kara paused.

"Well, she said I should get a new outfit to try and impress you…"

Kuronue pulled her in to kiss her again. "You have always impressed me," he said. "You didn't need some outfit to do that."

Kara smiled. "I know that," she replied. "But I didn't think it would hurt, so I went with her, but I still hadn't admitted that we were anything but friends. Then at the party, she tried setting me up with that guy."

Kuronue frowned. He hated the fact that Kara almost went out with Jesse. He was even angrier at the fact the Jesse tried to take advantage of her feelings, kindness, and intelligence to cheat on that test. But he smiled when she thought of how to get out of that. The look on Jesse's face was priceless when she explained that her mother wanted her home for the weekend and how she had to take a different exam earlier.

He was brought back to the conversation as Kara continued, "I didn't want to go out with him, but Jen said I should get some experience with dating. I was hoping you would try to stop me because I honestly didn't have a good feeling about the guy."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have. I didn't want you going out with him either."

"It's okay," Kara told him. "I understand…now at least. When you locked yourself up in your room, I was worried that I made you angry for thinking about going on the date and I got really upset. I missed you," she said tightening her grip on him. "Then Kurama explained everything to me and I got it. I was hoping that we could use the whole chemistry tutor thing as a front so that you didn't have to be locked up in your room for another week alone. But obviously, that didn't work. When I left the room, I knew those guys were the people who were watching you, so I stayed hidden and listened. Kurama had the same idea, but he didn't see me. Then I overheard the conversation you two had. It broke my heart when you said all the things you did. When you said that you were just going to let me live my life, I realized that it wasn't worth it if it wasn't with you." Kuronue looked at her in surprise. "So I cancelled on Jesse. I thought it would be wrong to lead him on if I had feelings for someone else."

Kuronue sat up and turned to Kara. "I am so sorry," he said taking her hands. "I shouldn't have kept anything that I was feeling from you. At first, it was because we only knew each other from writing letters when we were younger. I didn't think that you had feelings for me at all, so I just acted as a friend. But the closer I got to you and the more time we spent together, I knew what I was feeling meant something…more, so much more. Then I thought about my father and what he'd do if he ever found out and I told myself that I couldn't put you in that danger. I couldn't lose another person I lov-"

Kuronue stopped himself. He got so caught up in his emotions and being trapped in this small space that he was about to say something he didn't know if Kara felt. Yes, she admitted she liked him, but he had been in love with her for much longer than she had "liked" him.

She took him by surprise when she kissed him again. What shocked him even more was when she whispered in his ear, "I love you, too, Kuro."

His heart fluttered as well as hers. He closed his eyes remembering when they first met and he told her to call him that. That was like five years ago and so much had happened in that time, too many bad times. But now the two of them were together and, for once, he didn't fear his father. She made him feel a lot stronger than he was. Maybe that's why he wasn't freaking out being trapped like this.

After pondering all of this, the elevator doors finally opened.

"Hey, you two, you might want to get out and take the stairs," the engineer said.

They both got up off the floor.

"You don't need to tell us twice, sir," Kara said. "Thanks for getting us out."

She took Kuronue's hand and led him out of the elevator with a smile on her face.

The engineer shook his head while chuckling. "Kids."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, nice chapter moment. I thought it was cute and a nice change from the hell the characters have been going through before I put them through more. So if it seems to offset the story a little, oh well. It's been kind of depressing up to this point anyway. Also, I've been trapped in an elevator before and it was incredibly funny. Try being with a tour guide at an aquarium who is worried that you and you mom are going to freak out only to have you joking about the situation the entire time (took pictures and everything XD) Yeah, I don't take that elevator anymore...


	16. Dinner with a Side of Danger

Disclaimer: I'm in a rush, so just read my other disclaimers...it really hasn't changed at all

* * *

><p>Kuronue and Kara reached Kara's apartment and saw that Kara's mother had a guest. The two teenagers froze and grew wide-eyed when they saw that the guest was a cop.<p>

Kara's mother looked over to them as did the officer. "Oh, Kara, you're back. I wanted to introduce you to our neighbor, Ralph. I told you about him, remember?"

Kara thought back to her conversations with her mother about her mother's new boyfriend. She didn't know he was a cop, though.

"Yes, I remember," Kara responded. "It's nice to meet you, Ralph."

"Likewise, Kara," Ralph responded. "Carol has told me so much about you."

Kara forced a smile. Her mother noticed that she was holding Kuronue's hand.

"So did you two have fun with your friends?" Carol asked.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, we met up with Stephanie and Keiko at the ice cream parlor."

"I'm glad. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Ralph has offered to take us all out to dinner: you, me, and Kuronue."

"Oh, okay," Kara said. "Let me go change, then."

Kuronue didn't want to be left alone in the room with her mother and a cop. It was too intimidating. He ended up following Kara too her room while the two adults were left to talk.

"Yes, they definitely know something," Ralph said to Carol.

"Well, Kuronue told his friends last night about his mother's murder, but I don't know who his father is or where he lives," she told him.

"Well, if it happened out of state, it is out of my jurisdiction, but I can assist them as best as I can, but that young man can't keep a murder covered up forever. He's bound to slip up, like he has already, and then they will all be in danger."

"Well, what do we say?" Carol asked.

Ralph kissed her hand. "Don't worry about that. I'll deal with them. It's a very delicate matter."

Carol nodded in agreement. It was best to let her boyfriend handle the situation.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry," Kara said to Kuronue. "I had no idea she was dating a cop."<p>

Kuronue smiled at her. "Calm down. I know that you didn't know. It's not a big deal. Just don't leave me alone with him."

"I won't," Kara promised. "Now, I'm going to go change, but I'll see you in a few minutes. You can wait here in my room if you want." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Sure," he said smiling not wanting to let her go.

While Kara was getting changed, Kuronue looked around her room. The room was decorated with shells and a ton of ocean decorations. He looked at one of the walls and saw pictures of Kara and her mother at aquariums and saw some from when she was a little girl. He smiled at how adorable she looked when she was a child and then thought about how beautiful she was now. Getting lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Carol enter the room.

"She's such a sweetheart," Carol said making Kuronue jump.

"Uhm, yeah she is," he agreed nervously.

Carol sighed. "She's had it rough for a long time, but it seems like all of this stuff about the ocean distracted her from it."

"Is that why you're so supportive about her major?" Kuronue asked. Carol looked at him in confusion. "Kara always says how grateful she is that you support her."

Carol smiled at Kuronue. "I would have supported whether it helped her or not. You should always pick a career in something you want to do, not what your parents say. You're the one that has to live with the choice later. So what are you majoring in, Kuronue?"

Kuronue looked down and said, "Business."

"Do you like it?" Carol asked.

"Not really," Kuronue replied. "I'm good at it, but I don't enjoy it."

"Well, what do you enjoy?"

"Chemistry," he answered.

"Well, then why don't you switch majors? You can do that, you know?"

What Kuronue didn't tell her was that the only reason he was majoring in business was because his father wanted him to take over in the future, not that he would. Kuronue was planning on, when and if he became "head" of his father's organization, to throw it under the bus. His father wouldn't be able to threaten him anymore, so he wouldn't have to worry about his friends.

"I can't do that," he answered honestly. "I would love to, but I can't."

"Why not?" Carol asked, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Well, I know you said that you should do what you want and not what your parents say, but my father is involved in business, as his father was, and he's a traditionalist so to make him happy, I'm just learning how to handle business," Kuronue stated. He had no idea that Carol already knew about his father so he assumed that to her he was just talking about a strict father.

"Well," Carol said, "you could always double major. It's more difficult, but if you do that, then you will be able to what you want and appease your father." She didn't want this poor boy to be miserable with regret in the future.

Kuronue's face lit up. "Hey, that's not a bad idea. Thanks."

Carol smiled at him. "You're welcome."

"Hey guys," Kara said entering her room. "What's up?"

"Just talking," Kuronue replied.

Carol saw the look the two were giving each other and could tell that something had happened. She could only assume that at some point since the night before the two had decided to be more than friends. Where she approved of Kuronue, she was still concerned about the danger they were in and were pretty much ignoring.

"Is everyone ready?" Ralph asked entering the room. Both Kuronue and Kara paled and the two adults noticed.

"Um, yeah…we are," Kara answered. "Sorry it took me so long."

Ralph smiled and chuckled. "That's quite all right, Kara. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Is that Kuronue with a cop?" Jesse's brother asked.<p>

"Well would you look at that," the other guy said. "It is. For his sake, I hope he's not planning on talking."

"So, are we going to follow them?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, we are," his brother responded. "Let's head out."

* * *

><p>"So have you ever been here before, Kuronue?" Ralph asked after they had been seated.<p>

"Uh, no. I don't live here," Kuronue replied.

"Where do you live?" Carol asked.

Kuronue grew a little more nervous. "Well, I live in a suburban area somewhere in the Midwest so all of this is very new to me."

"That sounds nice," Carol said. "So you lived near Kara's father before, correct?"

"Um, yeah," he said. "But we moved away a few years later."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" Ralph questioned.

Kuronue already felt like he was being interrogated. "Um, it's just that my mother had passed away and neither my father nor myself could handle the pain of staying in a house that contained so many memories of her."

"I'm so sorry, Kuronue," Carol stated. She was fighting tearing up. She already knew the story, but she didn't think she could hear it again. This young man had suffered so much.

* * *

><p>"Well at least he's not saying anything," Jesse said.<p>

"Let's see how long that lasts," the thug said.

"I don't think he will," Jesse's brother said. "If he hasn't already, he won't. Besides he wouldn't want anything to happen to that precious girlfriend of his or his other friends."

"How unlucky for him that the boyfriend of his girlfriend's mother is a cop. This will definitely be difficult for him."

* * *

><p>"How long ago did your mother pass away?" Ralph asked.<p>

"I…I don't even remember how long ago it was," Kuronue lied. He was sure he had broken out into a nervous sweat. There was only so much he could dodge in answering and he needed to be creative if he wanted the people he cared about to be safe. If there was anything he learned from his life it was that his father could always find a way out of prison.

"Usually when that happens, the event is something very traumatic for a child to deal with," Ralph explained. "How did she die exactly?"

"Uh…I-I-I…" Kuronue tried to speak.

A voice came over Ralph's walkie-talkie and Kuronue let out a large breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

"Gah, I'm sorry Carol. I was supposed to be off duty for the rest of the evening," Ralph apologized.

Carol smiled and gave him a quick kiss goodbye. "It's okay. I understand. You go bring those creeps in for justice."

Kara and Kuronue exchanged glances and Kara could see how relieved he was. She watched Ralph leave the restaurant and saw something she wasn't expecting. Her mother left the table to walk Ralph out to the car and Kara was able to talk to Kuronue.

"Oh my God…Jesse," Kara whispered to Kuronue.

"What?" Kuronue looked over in the direction Kara was and saw not only Jesse but the two guys who worked for his father. They were at the restaurant eating dinner, occasionally glancing over to their table. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Well, they're certainly subtle," Kara attempted to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry about my mom's boyfriend."

"It's fine," Kuronue replied taking Kara's hand. "He doesn't know anything so he was asking normal questions. I have no reason to suspect that he knows anything and I just need to relax. I just get nervous."

She rubbed his hand. "It's okay, I understand. I still think you should talk to someone, though."

Kuronue chuckled. "You're beginning to sound like Kurama."

"I guess I am," Kara responded. Just then her mother came back in.

"Well, it looks like it's just the three of us now," Carol said. "I hope the two of you are hungry."

Kara and Kuronue smiled at each other, but when Kara's mom wasn't looking, they exchanged a glance with the three guys at the other table. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, well that was interesting and totally awkward. Anyway, I'm thinking about writing a chapter to go along with this one about the other guys. Everyone knows how soap operas are and how there's like 20 different storylines. Let me know what you think. Well, time to get lunch before class. Thanks for reading :)


	17. Returning Home

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot

Also, if none of this chapter seems to flow, it's because I'm very tired from a long week. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but you know how it is.

* * *

><p>"So Kara's mom's boyfriend's a cop?" Yusuke asked.<p>

"Yeah," Kara sighed, "but we're hoping that he doesn't show up tomorrow."

Kuronue didn't want to think about the next day. It always haunted him to this day.

"Maybe we should all leave tonight," Kuwabara suggested.

"I'm all right with that," Kara said. "Let me just go tell my mother."

"Tell me what?" Carol asked while walking into the room.

"Well, these guys need to get back to the school so they can head back home. Kuronue and I were thinking about heading back, too."

"Oh, well that's okay," Carol replied. She went over to hug her daughter. "I'll see you next time you decide to come home or my boss gives me time off."

Kara laughed. "Don't even bother with the latter, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Just stay safe, okay?"

Kara smiled up at her mom. "I will, mom, I promise."

Kuronue smiled at the scene. He had to admit that he really liked Kara's mother. She had given him a very helpful suggestion that would benefit him and appease his father at the same time.

After the two were done hugging, Carol went over to Kuronue and hugged him which took him by surprise.

"And Kuronue, it was so nice to have you here. Thank you for looking out for Kara. Don't be a stranger for you are always welcome here."

Kuronue was still shocked and looked over to Kara who just smiled and shrugged. He awkwardly hugged Carol back and said, "Um, thank you?" earning a laugh from Kara, Carol, and his friends.

"Now you all have a safe trip and make sure to take breaks. It's getting late."

"Mom," Kara whined, "really?"

Kara's mother smiled and said goodbye to her daughter's friends before they left.

* * *

><p>"Your mom seems nice," Kuwabara commented.<p>

"She is," Kara said trailing off into her memories. "She's really the only parent I've ever known."

"What about your father?" Yukina asked innocently.

"He left before I was born," Kara explained. "I met him when I was younger, though, but he's made my life miserable."

"Oh," Yukina said. "My father left too."

Hiei cleared his throat in warning. The guys knew he didn't like talking or thinking about his past and liked it even less when Yukina did because he hated seeing her upset.

Both Kara and Yukina stopped the conversation before it went further.

Hiei and Yukina decided to go with Kara and Kuronue because on the trip up, Yusuke and Kuwabara's antics irritated Hiei and he didn't think he could take another seven and a half or more hours.

* * *

><p>"So do you guys have to go so soon?" Jen asked after they arrived back in town.<p>

"Yeah, killjoy over there has work the day after tomorrow," Yusuke replied pointing over to Hiei who was glaring at him.

"At least I'm working," he retorted bitterly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get a job soon."

"Yeah right. That'll be the day," Kuronue muttered.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked glaring at Kuronue.

Kuronue smirked. "You heard what I said."

"Alright _children_," Kara said. "Break it up."

"Oh shut up," Kuronue teased lightheartedly. Kara smiled up at him.

"Oh get a room, you two," Yusuke muttered going over to his car.

"Well, it looks like we're heading back," Kuwabara said.

"Oh great," Hiei muttered. "I just spent seven and a half hours away from those fools and now I get to endure freaking twenty-four hours with them. Kill me."

"Sorry, old friend," Kurama said, "but no can do."

"Are they really that bad?" Kara asked.

"Let's just say, be glad you didn't spend seven hours trapped in a car with them," Jen stated. "I swear, they're worse than two year olds."

"That's putting it mildly," Kuronue said.

Hiei grumbled and joined who he deemed 'the two idiots' and his sister.

* * *

><p>"Well they seemed nice," Kara said. "I wish I had more time to get to know them."<p>

"Oh, they'll be back at some point," Kurama replied. "Once Yusuke and Kuwabara get bored enough and Hiei can get off of work."

"Well, it's late," Jen said. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Yes, I agree," Kurama responded.

"Well, then goodnight you two," Kuronue said taking Kara's hand as the two enter the dorm. They left a dumbfounded Jen and Kurama standing outside.

"Oh my God, when did that happen?" Jen asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Kurama replied. "But it looks like things are about to get more challenging."

"How do you figure?"

Kurama motioned his eyes to a parked car where the two thugs and Jesse were sitting. "Call it a hunch."

* * *

><p>"Well, we still have tomorrow and Monday," Kara said. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"<p>

"Um," Kuronue said nervously. He was partly hoping he could just stay in, but he knew Kara wouldn't let that happen knowing what day it was. "Whatever you want."

"Okay," Kara replied happily. "I promise to plan out a really fun day."

"Okay," he responded with a smile. "Well, goodnight."

He kissed her cheek and was about to leave the room when he felt Kara tug on his arm. Kuronue looked down at her.

"Why don't you stay?" she asked innocently. "I think I've gotten used to falling asleep with you. I barely slept the night we got to my apartment."

"Well," he said smirking, "if it'll help you get to sleep, sure."

The two of them were so tired so they just crawled into the bed. Kara felt Kuronue slip his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. She raised her hand to run her fingers through his hair causing him to kiss her with many butterfly kisses.

"Goodnight, Kuronue," she said sleepily snuggling against him.

"Goodnight, Kara," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek one last time.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kara and Kuronue slept in somewhat late. When Kuronue woke up, Kara was already up and dressed and just putting her hair up. He watched as she stared at her reflection with her hand to her chin as if she were pondering what was missing. While she was zoned out, he managed to startle her by coming up from behind and grabbing her.<p>

Holding back a shriek, Kara fell into him and looked up.

"Good morning," he said sweetly.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly," he replied.

She smirked. "Good, because we have a big day ahead of us," she stated. "Go get dressed."

"Fine. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kuro," Kara called. She stopped at the front entrance of an aquarium with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"I'm coming," he laughed as he watched his newly claimed girlfriend acting like a kid in a candy store. "So why are we here?"

"Because aquariums are awesome, plus I don't know what's more distracting than fishes, dolphins, turtles, and all the other animals swimming around."

"Good point," Kuronue agreed; however, he would most likely be distracted by Kara's good mood. Despite his deeply buried sadness, he could feel his happiness surfacing watching her skip around. "Careful or you'll hurt yourself."

"Eh, it happens," Kara joked. She grabbed his hand and dragged him along with her.

"Wow, someone is definitely excited," Kuronue teased.

"Of course I'm excited," Kara said. "It's been like a year since I've been to an aquarium."

He chuckled and shook his head. She went to go get tickets when Kuronue noticed something.

"Well, look who's here." It was those thugs.

"What do you want?" Kuronue asked. "I'm not doing anything."

"Sure you're not," Jesse's brother replied. "We just came to inform you that the boss wants you to come home this weekend. Plane ticket's paid for and everything. Even for that little girlfriend of yours."

"Why?" Kuronue demanded.

"He'll have to tell you that himself," the other guy replied. "Just don't get too comfortable."

The men left and Kuronue was left to wonder what they meant. He couldn't worry about that right now, though. What was important was talking to Kara. He needed to tell her of his father's demands.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so plot picking up again at the end. Again, my apologies. I had two exams this week, one yesterday and one today and I haven't been sleeping because of pre-test anxiety XD so now that it's over, off to bed


	18. Surprising News

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

* * *

><p>The week went by too quickly for Kuronue's liking. He wasn't looking forward to the trip home. The only thing that made him feel better was knowing that Kara would be standing by his side; however, he was also bothered by the fact that his father wanted her there.<p>

He heard a knock at his opened door and turned to see Kara smiling. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he greeted back in more of a dead tone.

"It's going to be okay," she said.

"You don't know that," Kuronue argued. "He has a hidden agenda."

"Well, obviously, but it's going to be fine. We go to the airport after class, figure out what he wants when we get there, and then get back here Sunday. If he was going to try anything, why would he be arranging for us to come back to class on Monday?"

"To throw someone off," Kuronue muttered so quietly that Kara didn't hear him.

He wished he could be like her where even when things looked bad, he could have a positive attitude. Right now he needed the positivity. He had to believe everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>"Hey, look who's here," Yusuke said when Kuronue and Kara entered the bar where Hiei worked.<p>

"You guys stalkin' us?" Kuwabara joked causing Kuronue and Hiei to roll their eyes.

Kuronue turned to Hiei. "Are they here yet?" he asked. Hiei shook his head. "Great."

"Is who here?" Kara asked.

"Those stupid thugs he sent to get us. This is my dad's favorite place to conduct 'business' and he sent a message saying he would send someone here to pick us up. I told Hiei to look out for them."

"Oh. So do we know how long we have to wait?" she asked.

"Not long," Hiei said while drying a glass while motioning his head over to the door.

Everyone looked over that way and saw the thugs.

"Great, right on time. How lucky for us," Kuronue muttered sarcastically. He felt Kara squeeze his hand reassuringly and relaxed slightly.

"Well, well, well, you two actually showed up," one of the guys said. "Good decision."

"Whatever," Kuronue grumbled. "Can we go now?"

"Oh, in a hurry for your father to meet your little girlfriend, huh?" the other guy asked as both men smirked at Kara.

She felt a little nervous under their intense gaze. Kuronue didn't like the way they were looking at her either, so he moved in front of her and glared at the men.

"She's off limits," Kuronue stated. Both thugs shrugged and motioned for the two to follow them.

* * *

><p>The thugs drove them to a large house on a quiet street. When they entered the house, Kara felt like they were being watched even though there was no one there. Kuronue noticed her tenseness and whispered to her, "You get used to it. Don't worry; I'll keep you safe." Kara smiled at him and nodded.<p>

They made it to the den and were told to wait until someone came to get them. Kara sat close to Kuronue on the couch and laid her head down on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and allowed her to fall asleep on his arm. After an hour, someone finally came into the room and asked for Kuronue to go with them to his father's room. He wanted to speak to Kuronue first before meeting the girl he dubbed as "his bitch."

"Welcome, son," his father said from his bed in the room. Kuronue was surprised to see him hooked up to hospital monitors and a nurse leaving the room to give them some privacy.

"What the hell?" Kuronue asked in disbelief. Nothing ever hurt this man so why was he surrounded by monitors.

"I take it you and the bitch had a nice flight," his father pressed ignoring his son's question.

"Don't call her that," Kuronue growled.

"Well, she must be something for you to be so smitten," the gangster teased.

"Oh, come on, old man, it's 2011, not 1985. No one talks like that."

"Maybe so, but I digress." He motioned over to the monitors. "This is why I've called you here, Kuronue. I have been diagnosed with stage four lung cancer. I am going to die soon and I can no longer run the business, meaning I'm going to need you to come here on weekends. Don't worry; I'll pay for the flights, but I need things taken care of and I need you to take care of them."

Kuronue grimaced at the idea of doing anything illegal for the sake of his father's business, but he could use this to his advantage. The idea of being free was all he could think about now.

"Fine," Kuronue agreed.

"Good, now I'd like to meet the _girl_ you're dating," he requested sidestepping his nickname for her.

Kuronue frowned and asked, "Why? What does it matter to you?"

"I wanted to see the face of the girl who you told our little secret to." Kuronue paled knowing his father would find out eventually father chuckled and continued. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it forever, but from what the men said she had an option to go to the cops and she didn't. I think she's trustworthy, wouldn't you agree?"

Kuronue nodded and was told to remain in the room as the servant went to go get Kara. When they returned, Kuronue noticed that Kara was pale and looking hesitantly towards the servant. He walked over to her and quietly asked her what had happened.

"He threatened to kill me if I bumped into him again. I got distracted."

Kuronue's expression soured. He kept Kara close to him from that moment on.

"Ah, so you are the girl my men have been talking about," his father said to her. "You are very beautiful." Kara blushed and the man snickered. "Let's cut to the chase. I know you know about what happened to my wife and I will allow you to live if you never take that information to higher authorities."

Kuronue's grip tightened on Kara. "I wouldn't let you kill her even if she did end up going to the cops. I would leave this business to rot if you ever did anything to hurt her."

"Watch your tongue, Kuronue," his father snapped at him. He turned his head slightly to look at Kara. "Now, my dear, I want to hear it from you. Do you tend to keep it a secret?" Kara nodded. She would, for now at least. He looked back to Kuronue. "That will be all. The two of you look exhausted after such a long fight. You should go take a nap or something. Your room is the way you left it, son."

Kuronue didn't say anything when he and Kara left the room. He led her to his room and they got into bed.

"What was with the monitors?" Kara asked.

"He has cancer and the doctors aren't very optimistic," Kuronue said masking the happiness in his voice. He knew it was wrong to want a parent dead, but he couldn't help it.

"So what did he want from you?" Kara asked again.

Kuronue put his arms around her and pulled her close. "It doesn't matter right now. We'll talk about this later when we're more awake."

Kara smiled and nodded in agreement before she felt Kuronue's fingers dancing around her stomach tickling her slightly. She giggled causing Kuronue to smile at her. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple before they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I actually had half this chapter written a week ago and hadn't been able to focus on it. So his father has cancer, but not to give anything away, that's not what he dies from *evil smirks* Just thought I'd let you know :)


	19. Lucky Break

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and this soap opera-ish plot

* * *

><p>Kuronue was tired. For the last month he had been going back and forth between school and his father's business. Every Friday night, he would be on a plane heading back to the God forsaken town; but every Sunday morning, he would make his way back to school.<p>

Both Kurama and Kara were very supportive even though they didn't want him involved with the business. He wouldn't be there for long. His father only had a few months to live and then Kuronue would be free. When that happened, he planned on going to any government agency and handing over information on every guy in the organization and the allies and competition. He would do anything to bring down the business. He wanted no part of it.

Kuronue threw himself down on his bed in his dorm room. He just got home and in three days he would be leaving again for Thanksgiving break and then he'd have to endure that long flight yet again, What was worse was if his claustrophobia got to him, he couldn't just stop and get out like on a car ride. He would just have to deal with it for five to six hours.

While resting, he heard the door open, but he was too tired to turn around and see who it was. His unasked question was answered when he felt someone glide their hand against his back soothingly.

"Hey, Kara," he greeted.

"Hey," she replied back while lying down next to him.

"I miss you," he told her.

Kara laughed. "But you saw me earlier today and I'm right here."

He pulled her closer to him and said, "It's not the same."

"I know," she said stroking his arms.

Just then the phone rang and he groaned in irritation. He was too tired to move to grab his phone so Kara reached over him and handed him the intrusive object.

He answered it. "What?" he asked in a tone that seemed to be a cross between annoyed and bored. "What does he want now? Okay, fine. Goodbye." And then he hung up before anything else was said.

"What's going on, or can I not ask that?" Kara asked. She was getting used to not being able to know stuff that could get her into trouble.

"Today is my lucky day," Kuronue muttered while yawning. "I have this weekend off since I've been 'working so hard.' I guess it's my present for being loyal or some other crap. But hey, that means I get to spend Thanksgiving with my beautiful girlfriend instead and that makes me happy."

Kara smiled and kissed his temple. "I'm going to my mother's house, but you are welcomed to come if you don't mind Ralph being there."

Kuronue sighed. "Are they really still together?" he tiredly teased.

Kara giggled. "Of course. Actually they're kind of engaged now."

Kuronue shot up. "When the hell did that happen?"

"Um, this weekend…" she replied.

Kuronue knew he'd feel uncomfortable being around Ralph, at least until he would be free of the business; but he didn't want Kara to choose between him and her family. He would put up with the discomfort for her.

"I don't mind it at all, Kara," he said although she knew he was lying.

She responded by kissing him. "It'll be okay," she whispered to him reassuringly. "I'll be with you and we could always escape somewhere with my friends…unless they sneak to your hometown."

Kuronue looked at her perplexed. "Why would they do that?"

Kara fought back a series of giggles and said, "You're friends Hiei and Yusuke made quite the impression on both Stephanie and Keiko."

Kuronue shook his head and chuckled. Girls were so weird.

* * *

><p>The three days passed by in a flash, especially since labs were cancelled. With the extra time they had, Kara, Kuronue, Kurama, and Jen went on a few double-dates to a couple movies (nothing high profile in case they were being watched). Kuronue seemed to feel safer being around large crowds of people when he used to be more anti-social. It had to be because of his newly acquired paranoia. Sometimes he would roll his eyes at himself. Being claustrophobic and paranoid was not the best combination.<p>

The night before their last day of classes (plus the day they'd be heading to Kara's hometown), Kara snuck into Kuronue's room using a copy of his key that he gave her. Not only had it been storming out, but Kara also had a nightmare about losing Kuronue to the business, or jail, or any combination of the two. She would be glad when it was all over.

She stared at his sleeping form, a little hesitant to wake him. The storms didn't scare her as much anymore since she did have to get used to being alone during them while Kuronue wasn't around. Little did she know, Kuronue was awake and eyeing her. When she finally decided to slip into bed with him, she squealed in shock when he pulled her close to him.

"I-I thought you were asleep," she said.

She didn't even need to see his face to tell he was smirking at her. "I've been awake for a while. I can't sleep. I've become a bit of an insomniac."

"I know just the thing to take care of that," Kara replied. "I've had a lot of trouble sleeping, so Kurama got this tea that really makes you sleepy. I have it from time to time."

"Sounds good, but then that means we have to get up and I'm comfortable staying just like this," Kuronue murmured sleepily.

"Of course you are," Kara teased causing Kuronue to chuckle. Being together seemed to relieve them of all their tension and they eventually fell asleep. How would they explain that one to her mother if she ever caught the two?

* * *

><p>Kara tried to go a different route home that shortened the amount of time in the car, which seemed to help Kuronue in staying calm. There was less traffic and Kara managed to cut the time down by one and a half hours.<p>

Her mother was very happy to see Kuronue with her daughter. She wondered if she and her boyfriend, now fiancé, had scared him off. Kara hadn't been talking about him much recently except about class stuff and she had been worried that something had happened between the two. But now she knew her worries were in vain as the two happily walked into the apartment. She assumed that maybe both of them had been busy with their studies, which was highly plausible.

"Kuronue, it's nice to see you again," Carol said.

"It's nice to see you again, too," Kuronue replied.

"You two must be exhausted. I ordered Chinese food about a half an hour ago, so why don't you two settle in and relax. I'll let you know when it gets here."

"Okay, thanks mom," Kara replied taking Kuronue's hand.

Carol smiled at the two of them and hoped in her heart that Kuronue was in a better place than he was the last time. She was really worried about both of their safety and didn't want to see them get hurt in any way. This time, however, she was going to try to get Ralph to stay out of it. Kuronue knew that when he needed to talk to him, that he could, so nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you got the weekend off," Kara said to Kuronue while they were lying down on her bed.<p>

"Me too," he replied. "Like I said, I missed you. We've barely seen each other this entire month except for class and study groups and sometimes at night when we were sleeping. I miss doing this." He took his hand and slowly and gently glided it against her stomach causing her breath to hitch before she giggled.

"Oh come on," she laughed. "You know I'm ticklish."

"I know," he said smirking as his repeated the motion a few more times. He stopped when Kara's laughs came out more like gasps. He didn't want to deprive her of oxygen.

When Kara finally calm down, she turned to face him and whispered, "And I've missed doing this." Before he could respond, she kissed him running her fingers through his hair. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. The kiss got heated quickly, but they were interrupted by Kara's mother opening the door to tell them dinner was ready.

Both Kara and Kuronue blushed profusely as they looked over to Carol.

"Um, food's here," Carol said smiling brightly. She quickly left them to avoid making the situation any more embarrassing for them. _Ah, young love,_ she said to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, the last scene kind of cracked me up as I wrote it. If that ever happened to me, I would totally be embarrassed. But I just had to add some comic relief and that seemed to be the thing that came to my mind XD


	20. Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and my soap opera.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Kuronue," Ralph greeted. "It's so good to see you again. How have you been?"<p>

"I've been fine," Kuronue replied stoically.

"Just fine?" Ralph pressed.

"You know how crazy it gets close to the end of the semester," Kara mentioned. "I can't believe we have finals in a few weeks."

"And I'm sure you'll both do a good job," Carol said. "Anyway, Kuronue, what are you planning on doing after the semester?"

Kuronue tensed a little. If his father was still alive, then he'd be working the business every day until school started back up again. He knew it was horrible to be waiting for the death of his father. Part of him felt guilty while another part of him screamed "justice."

He was glad for this break. It was beginning to be too much. If he had to deal with anymore knowledge about anymore killings, he was going to go crazy. He would start zoning out during every meeting while the enforcers explained to their father what "befell" certain clients. Kuronue would think of what it would be like to be free, to live his life with the woman he loved, and be his own person. He would think about running away with Kara, but there were two things wrong with that: Kara would never be able to see her mother again and Kuronue's father would eventually find them. He didn't want to think of the consequences. It was then Kuronue realized he still hadn't answered Carol's question and before he could, the conversation changed.

"Kara, I need to go to the grocery store," Carol told Kara. "Would you mind going with me?"

"Can Kuronue come?" Kara asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to the boy for a moment," Ralph responded. Kara tried her best not to look panicked and Carol gave her fiancé a look warning him not to press the issue. She had long felt that there were things she didn't understand so it was best to stay out of it.

"It's fine," Kuronue replied. He walked over to Kara and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later."

Kara was still a little unsure, but she left with her mother. Kuronue and Ralph stared at each other before Ralph spoke up.

"They're something, aren't they?" he asked Kuronue smiling. "I love Carol with all my heart and I can't imagine a life without her. Do you know what I mean?"

Kuronue nodded. He couldn't imagine a life without Kara. He had had plenty of nightmares of losing her to his father, like he had lost his mother, or to some rival in a business he didn't even want to be a part of. Kuronue learned never to take her for granted and even a text message from her held weight. She had become the only constant in his life and he knew he loved her.

"Look, I'm going to get straight to the point," Ralph said interrupting Kuronue's thoughts. "I also care about Kara. She will be my step-daughter soon and I want her to be safe, but I'm not sure that's possible. I know, Kuronue, about the business. Not details mind you, but enough. I would like to hear it from you what is going on. You can trust me."

"Can I?" Kuronue asked. "Or is anything I say going to be used against me in a court of law?"

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm off duty," he explained. "Anything you tell me now can never be used in court."

"Why?" Kuronue asked. He was confused on why this cop would want to muddy his badge this way.

"Because you're not a bad kid, just in a bad situation," Ralph replied. "And believe me when I say that I know how the law tends to overlook things. Do you know how many times I've watched mobsters walk? I wouldn't want to do anything to put you or Kara in danger. You can trust that I won't say a word, but I will try to the best of my abilities to help you."

Kuronue took a deep breath. His father was dying and he had Ralph's word that he wouldn't interfere. He figured he should let someone else know his plans for when his father would pass.

"My father is dying, stage four cancer," Kuronue explained. "He's been having me help him run the business. In all honesty, I'd rather be doing anything but that. When my father dies though, you can have all the information you want. I'm planning on turning everything over to the feds. Any of the money made illegally, I plan to donate because I don't want it. I've been doing a lot of legit business dealings selling off property to other businesses so I have their information as well. I'm planning on saving that money for the rest of my schooling and for the future."

"Well, sounds like you have everything figured out," Ralph stated. "I don't like the fact that you're involved in the business, though."

"Like I said, I hate it too," Kuronue retorted. "I'm so glad I'm here now than back there. Do you know how tiring it is flying every Friday night to return every Sunday morning and still have to study for exams? I'll be so happy when this is over. So does this mean you'll let me deal?"

"Yeah, you seem to be a smart kid, and like I said, I've seen so many mobsters get cleared for crimes where the evidence was apparent. If that happened in this case…he threatened Kara, didn't he?"

Kuronue looked down. "Yeah, he did. Honestly, that's the only reason I'm doing this."

"Then I leave it to you, Kuronue. Just be careful."

"Hn, don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

><p>"We're back," Carol called out.<p>

Kara brought in some bags of groceries and went over to Kuronue. She looked worried, but Kuronue just smiled.

"It's fine, Kara. We just talked. Everything is fine."

She rubbed her hands up his torso to his shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad," she said as the two of them moved to kiss.

"Keep it PG," Ralph said walking by the couple causing the two to blush and laugh at his joke.

"Really?" Kara asked. "You mean like you do?"

"We're adults," Carol said.

Kuronue and Kara looked at each other. "So what are we?" Kuronue joked.

"Compared to us," Ralph responded, "you're still kids."

"Ah, damn," Kuronue muttered. Kara laughed and kissed his cheek before the two went to help her mother put away the groceries.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Thanksgiving dinner, Kuronue and Kara were sitting with each other on the couch watching some movie on T.V. It was some weird and cheesy chick flick that even had Kara laughing.<p>

"That would so never happen," Kara teased.

"Eh, who knows? I might just go cheesy chick flick on you one day. What would you do then?"

Kara grinned at him. "I would take my ichthyology book and slap you on the arm and tell you never to do that again."

"Ow, that book would hurt," Kuronue joked. He held Kara tighter to him. They had finally reached the end of them movie and it hit him hard. The situation of the two lovers in the movie ended up being a lot like his and Kara's situation and he didn't want to let her go.

"Kuro?" Kara called gently looking into his eyes. He closed his as she ran her fingers through his hair. He loved when she did that because it felt so good and he would be able to relax. Kuronue then took control and moved Kara so that his body rested over hers.

Kuronue kissed his blushing girlfriend and rubbed her sides causing her to giggle. He stopped kissing her to find out why she was laughing.

Kara pulled him back down to her. "Did you forget I was ticklish?" Kara whispered into his ear.

He had forgotten and chuckled. He hadn't meant to do that, but now that he knew, he would keep that piece of knowledge in mind.

They resumed kissing and Kara felt Kuronue's tongue pressing on her lips. She smiled and let him in. One of his hands rested on her hip while the other snaked its way up her body before reaching her hair. They were getting too wrapped up in the moment and didn't really care if they got caught at this point. Without breaking their kiss, Kuronue lifted Kara up bridal style and headed to her room and shut the door.

He set Kara down on the bed and removed his shirt before he found her lips again. She was about to remove her own shirt when Kuronue's cellphone rang from across the room.

"Shit," he whisper-yelled. He reluctantly left Kara's side to answer it while she looked on with worry. "What?" Kara grew more nervous as Kuronue's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" he asked in a whisper. "Alright, I'll be there next weekend to deal with everything." With that Kuronue hung up the phone.

Kara came up from behind him and snaked her arms around his waist. "Are you alright, Kuronue? What was that about?"

Kuronue turned to face her. He had tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face. "I'm free, Kara. I'm finally free."

* * *

><p>AN: Hahahaha! You probably all hate me now because they keep getting interrupted. Just for everyone's knowledge, I won't be writing any lemons (comfort level thing...sorry), so there's only so far I can go. Anyway, I promised his father would die soon, but I'll say how it happened in the next chapter. Also, this is getting close to the end of "season" 1 (come on, we all know how long soap operas actually run for). And for those who have been reading, I have a poll going on for what my next story should be. Yeah, I know I'm working on a bunch right now, but working on different stories helps me with my writer's block. Anyway, there's four choices: 2 YYH, 2 DBZ and the descriptions of what the stories will be like. Please vote and thanks for reading ^_^


	21. Everything is Fine

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

* * *

><p>It was over. It was finally over. Kuronue was finally free of his father, free to live his life, free to be with Kara without someone threatening her life. That Saturday, he ended up leaving, surprisingly with Ralph, to his hometown and learned that the cancer had not been what killed his father.<p>

Apparently in his weakened state, other crime lords wanted to take control of his territory and one of them succeeded in killing him.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Ralph asked Kuronue warily. The men who worked for his father seemed to be eyeing the eighteen year old menacingly.

"I'll be fine," Kuronue told him. "Wait here."

Kuronue went to go speak with his father's butler and the men and gave them the day off saying he needed the space to mourn. They weren't happy about it, but Kuronue was their boss now and they had to do what he told them to.

When they left, Kuronue brought Ralph to his father's office. "Have at it," Kuronue invited. "I'm going to go call the local feds and get them in here."

"You know that if you do that, they'll be looking at you for illegal involvement, right?" Ralph asked.

"What else can I do? I need to shut this organization down. Besides, I only did legal business, so they can't really do anything, right?"

"Kuronue, I have a confession," Ralph told him. "I'm not just a cop where Carol and Kara live. I'm also a federal agent." He took out a badge as proof. "That's why I insisted on coming here with you. You won't have to bring strangers in the mix. I'll take the information to my boss and explain the situation. I'll tell him your plans for the money. You won't have to worry about trials and crap. Just live your life, alright?"

Kuronue smirked at Ralph. He was pretty sneaky. "So, if you're a fed, that means Kara and I won't be able to get away with anything under your watch, huh?"

Ralph laughed loudly. "Damn straight, kid. Anyway, let's get everything done that we need to do so that we can get home to our girls."

Kuronue and Ralph managed to get all the information his father had had on allied families and rivals. Kuronue handed over all of the property records from what he had sold and who had bought the plots. Financial records and target lists were encoded, but useful. Kuronue left Ralph for a short while and gathered his few belongings that were left here, the things he kept hidden, his mother's possessions that his father thought he'd gotten rid of.

"Well, mom, you can rest in peace now," Kuronue whispered before returning to Ralph.

"Got everything you needed?" Ralph asked and was answered by a nod. "Then let's go. We should be back to Carol's by morning."

Kuronue smiled thinking about Kara. He couldn't wait to get back to her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're back!" Kara said running over to Kuronue when he got through the security gate of the airport.<p>

"Hey," he said in surprise as she hugged him. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Ralph sent us your flight information," Carol said before kissing Ralph hello.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Kuronue inquired smirking at Ralph who winked at him.

"So it's finally finished?" Kara asked.

Kuronue nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"That's great. Kurama and Jen will be so happy to hear that."

Kuronue smiled down at Kara. "Yeah, we should go call them."

Kara and Kuronue ran out of the airport happily.

"So, is he in the clear?" Carol asked.

Ralph nodded. "He should be. But just to be safe, I already talked to my boss about helping to change his last name. He wanted him mother's maiden name. The guys he threw under the bus won't be able to track him down. My boss is taking care of everything as we speak."

* * *

><p>"Kuronue, can I talk to you for a moment?" his business teacher asked when they returned to school.<p>

"Um, sure?" Kuronue questioned.

"Kuronue, why have you changed your last name? I was a little surprised."

"It's classified," Kuronue stated seriously.

"Oh. Anyway, are you planning on taking the second half of the class next semester? You really should. You have a natural talent for business."

"I'm sorry," Kuronue said holding his hand up to stop her, "but I am planning on switching majors."

"Really? But why would you do that?"

Kuronue started walking at the classroom and grinned at his old teacher. "Because business is a prison." He left her to ponder his words and went to go about his day.

* * *

><p>"So you finally switched?" Kurama asked.<p>

"Yes," Kuronue replied. "I can't believe the semester is already over. It seems too good to be true."

Kurama chuckled. Other people would think Kuronue was talking about the workload and tests, but he knew differently. "Stop being so on edge, Kuro. Everything is fine now."

"Kurama! Kuronue!" The two boys looked up to see their girlfriends waving at them from a distance.

"Yes, you're right. Everything is fine."

* * *

><p>AN: For those who have been reading and had seen the beginnings of a "Season 2" I decided to scrap it. I ran myself thin with the number of stories I have been doing and thought it would be a better idea to just end it on this positive note instead. I'm glad I left myself an ending where I could do that. Anyways, thanks to all who have read and reviewed the story, and for those who continue to read and review. This being one of my first stories, I'm very thankful for the support I had gotten :3


End file.
